Shadow Games
by X.mystify.X
Summary: Tenten Tanaka has always been on the wrong side of the law all her life. One day she pushes her good luck a little too far and winds up in Konoha's Reform School for the socially, morally, and mentally ill. There she meets new people all with different backgrounds, especially a Mr. Neji Hyuuga, even though she won't admit it to herself. What if their more connected than they know?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Change.

Chapter One:

"_They say you can't change a bad girl good but once a good girl goes bad… She's gone forever"_

_-anonymous_

* * *

"Well Ms. Tanaka, it seems we finally got you now doesn't it?"

I rolled my eyes as the officer proceeded to search me for any kind of evidence that could be used against me.

"Bite me." I muttered.

"Oh ho ho. So much spunk for someone who's going to go to jail for a very long time, don't you think?" The officer said as he pulled me back off the hood of the police car.

"Don't hold your breath." I knew the system pretty well now. He would put me in the back seat, I would wait until he left to talk to the other officers and I would slide the booby pin I hid in my back pocket, pick the lock and leave.

As if on cue the officer left to talk to his partner on the other side of the parking lot and I proceeded to get out of the handcuffs. As soon as I felt his guard was down enough I snuck out of the door and ran to the forest which we were conveniently parked near. I stood completely against the bark of the tree and held my breath.

"WHERE'D SHE GO NOW?! Damn it all to hell!" I could hear the officer panic as he searched frantically. I took one last glance at the frenzied officer and climbed the tree I had just been leaning on. Once at the top I waited what felt like years but was probably a few hours as the cops searched the area for me.

I smirked once the officer gave up and drove off. I waited another few moments for good measure and then climbed back down the tree. I landed on the balls of my feet and wiped off all the dirt off of my legs and then let out the breath I didn't know I was holding.

Reaching in my bra, I pulled out my disposable phone and dialed a number I've been dreading to call for hours.

After three rings someone picked up but it wasn't who I wanted.

"Sasuke…. Yeah hey it's Ten… I know it's about three…. No... Just give the phone to Sakura. Kay thanks."

"_Ten?" _Sakura asked in her sleep like state. I heard shuffling in the back and a slight muffled protest. I'm guessing she's sleeping over Sasuke's house again.

"Yeah um I need a favor." I said as I shifted nervously from foot to foot. Glancing up at the full moon, silently praising the fact that it provided some light.

"_Sure what is it?" _Sakura asked a little more awake this time.

"Can you come pick me up?" I bit my lip and knew I was going to get a lecture.

"_Tenten Mai Tanaka! What the HELL have I told you about getting into trouble! You remember what the judge said! If he catches any of us in his court again WE'RE all going down! What the FUCK were you thinking?!" _Sakura yelled in my ear. I cringed in pain.

"I was thinking I wouldn't get caught and I didn't. Unlike you I don't have extremely noticeable pink hair!" I mumbled the last part but I knew she heard it anyway.

"You're pushing it Tanaka. What if you had gotten caught? Do you know how much trouble we'd get into?" Sakura took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Where are you?"

I smile triumphantly. "The park near Konoha High."

* * *

About ten minutes later, Sakuras' black Porsche pulled up in front of the bench I was waiting on. Hearing the lock click I climbed into the passenger seat.

"Ten." Sakura started.

I cut her off. "Please just drive. I don't want to talk about it." I looked out the tinted window and sighed.

"Okay." Sakura said as she drove off.

_My name's Tenten Tanaka. I'm seventeen years old and a junior at Konoha High. I have dark brown hair that I wear up in two buns with equally dark brown eyes. I'm a Taurus and I'm about 5'7. My best friends are Ino Yamanaka and Sakura Haruno. I have known them since pre-school. I'm half Chinese and half Japanese. Oh and I tend to be in jail longer than I am in school. I couldn't tell you why I started acting out. I guess it could be a cry for attention but I have a lot of attention. I live with my adoptive family, the Haruno's and I love it there. But Mr. and Mrs. Haruno are never home. They are always away teaching at some big medical retreat or convention (due to the fact that they are world renowned Neurosurgeons). That just leaves me and Sakura home alone a lot and with nothing to do. Where are my parents you ask? Well my mom's probably off somewhere sleeping around for drug money while my dad is in Konoha State Prison on a life sentence. So I guess you can say that messing with the law runs in my blood. Sakura and Ino never really got much into the whole delinquent lifestyle until Sakura met Sasuke and Ino met Shikamaru. Then magically they decided how fun it could be even though I've been telling them that for years. Sasuke is like an older annoying brother to me and he tends to pick on me for no reason. But he did teach me all I need to know about fighting and sneaking around. Shikamaru on the other hand is like the cool uncle you always see at thanksgiving who gives you extra cake. He's crazy smart but extremely lazy. Troublesome, his words not mine. But he taught me how to break and enter undetected. Now we're all one big happy family unless one of use gets arrested again. _

_Why you ask?_

_Well we made, mostly me, a huge mistake in one of our choices about two years ago and it had a huge ripple effect. The judge let us off the hook but said if we're back in his court room again we're all going to jail. And I turn eighteen in a few months so that means I'm going to the big house. _

"Tenten, are you listening?"

I was brought out of my thoughts as I turned to look over at Sakura. Raising my eyebrow to suggest I wasn't. She let out an exasperated breath and ran her finger through her long front bangs.

"I was saying that you may need to be more careful now. I can't afford a jail sentence on my permanent record. I have enough small charges. I'm not singling you out. I gave Sasuke and the others this same speech. I just don't you messing up our futures, especially yours Tenten. You had such a bright future." She looked at me with these sad eyes.

I sighed and took my hair out of its buns and ran my fingers through it. A nervous gesture I picked up from Sakura. It hides my face while also hiding my feelings.

"Tenten look at me." She touched my knee and I looked at her through my bangs. "It's okay to tell people why you act the way you do." I remained silent and after she realized I wasn't going to answer her she stopped the car and that's when I realized that we were at Sasuke's house.

Sasuke lived in the richer parts of Konoha since his family owned Sharingan Weapons, a multi-billion dollar company. He lives with his older brother Itachi while his parents live in England at the company's headquarters.

I opened the door and climbed out. Sakura followed after me and with a click locked the car doors. I turned to her and hugged her and she hugged me back, tighter.

"Thanks for coming to get me." I whispered in her ear.

"Anytime, I promise no matter where you go, I'll find you." She vowed. After a while we let go and she smiled at me. "So what you get?"

I smirked. Pulling off my knee high boots I pulled out the diamond earrings she had been admiring, new bobby pins for me, a new IPod, and fifty dollars.

"Wow Ten. You're getting good at this. It's getting kind of scary." Sakura said with a slight laugh as she took the earrings and pocketed them in her sweat pants. I just smiled at her as I put my shoes back on.

But the moment was interrupted when I felt a punch to my cheek. Not hard enough to break anything, but enough to potentially leave a bruise.

I grabbed my cheek and looked over at Sasuke who was leaning against the threshold with a slight smirk on his face.

"Hey Panda-chan." He said casually. I glared at him and heated up red with anger.

"What the FUCK Uchiha?!" I shouted at him.

"You're the one who woke ME up at God knows what time!" He said coolly and inspected the dirt in front of him.

I clenched and unclenched my fists before I pounced on him. I repeatedly tried to hit every possible place on his body but he kept dodging me and to top it off, he was LAUGHING. The bastard was LAUGHING. That only fueled my anger.

Sakura casually stepped over us and headed upstairs. She mumbled something about "dumbasses and bed" before the door to, I'm guessing Sasuke's room, closed.

After about fifteen minutes, I calmed down and sat on his stomach, straddling his waist. I smirked when I noticed that he had a black eye coming in and a few cuts on his cheeks.

"You know this position you're in is extremely compromising." Sasuke said as he broke me out of my silent victory party.

I then flushed with embarrassment.

"I know I'm sexy and all but I feel as though incest is wrong, Panda-Chan." Sasuke said nonchalantly.

"Bastard!" I laughed as I plucked his nose and got off him.

"Yeah but you love me." He said as he got up and hugged me. "Haven't seen you at school lately. What's up?"

"You know this and that." I said as I shrugged.

"By that you mean you were running from the cops again." He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No. It means I wasn't anywhere that's any of your concern." I said with a little too much attitude I assume. I yelped when he pulled my hair harshly.

"Tenten." He said in a warning voice. He only says my name when he's serious.

"Okay, I wanted to see if I saw my mom again." I muttered under my breath. Although, I hated her for abandoning me, I still wanted to see if she even missed me.

"Go get ready for bed. Itachi's in his room go kick him out." I know that this was his way of telling me we'll talk about it later and that I was so dead for skipping school but I complied anyway.

Running up the stairs and down the long hallway and to the last door on the right across from Sasuke's room was Itachi's. Although there are about a million guess rooms in this big house of theirs, I have a slight fear of being alone in a dark room. That kinda happens when you have a drug addict mother who brings men home at random ours of the night.

I turned the knob and stepped into the room. I took off my boots and closed the door behind me. Taking off my skinny jeans and my t-shirt I shuffled through Itachi's drawers for a clean shirt and shorts. Finding them, I put them on.

I knew he was awake before I even got into the room. Itachi was never a heavy sleepier unless it was sick or extremely tired but even then the smallest of sounds could wake him up.

"Tachi." I said slowly.

"Hm?" He replied without even opening his eyes.

"Scoot over." I giggled when he turned and glared at me.

"You act like this is your room, Tenten." He mumbled but complied anyway.

I grabbed my emergency teddy bear from behind his dresser and cuddled next to his back.

"Tenten, you have all that space over there, why do you insist on practically sleeping on me?" He asked with a sigh.

"Cause you're hot and that's cold. You're yes and that no. You're in and it's out-"

"Shut up, Ten. And stop quoting Katy Perry songs." He mumbled.

I smiled and finally fell asleep.

* * *

"Should we wake her?"

"No. She looks so cute when she sleeps…"

"Sakura, she missed about a week of school. She has to go to school."

"You don't go to school."

"I'm rich."

"So?"

"So that means I really don't need school. I have a billion dollar company to run. I don't really need school."

"What if Itachi heads it up instead of you?"

"Will you two shut up?! You're giving me a headache."

I moaned and rolled over to my side to face the Uchiha siblings and Sakura all standing over to my left.

"Good morning Panda-chan." Sasuke said with a sigh.

"You sleep like the dead Ten." Sakura said as she crossed her arms.

"Well good morning to all of you too." I said as I pulled Itachi's abandoned pillow over my face.

"Ah-ah up you goes, Ten." Itachi said as he took the pillow off my face and threw it to the other side of the room.

"No! I wanna sleep!" I whined.

"Up Ten. You have school work to catch up with anyway." Sakura said as she pulled the covers off of me.

"You wench! Get off me!" I yelled as I tried to grab the covers back.

"No Ten. You need to get up. It's almost six-"

"SIX?! No! Why so early?!" I let go of the covers resulting in Sakura falling over due to the lack of force keeping her up. I grabbed the clock and nearly fainted when it said it was five-forty-three.

"See Sasuke I told you not to tell her what time it was." Itachi said as he picked me up by the waist and threw me over his shoulder and carried me to the bathroom.

"Aniki! Put me down! You bastard!" I shouted as I tried to punch and kick him.

"Sorry no can do imoto." And with that he threw me in the filled up water of the Jacuzzi sized tub.

"Seriously!" I yelled at them when I emerged from the water.

"Be down in thirty minutes Tenten." Itachi said as he closed the bathroom door behind me.

I pouted in the water for another ten minutes before I finally admitted defeat and got washed up. After getting out, I picked up my drenched clothes that I previously discarded from off the floor and put them in the hamper. I knew the maids would be coming around a little later to wash it anyway.

Wrapping a towel around my waist that I found in drawers under the bathroom sink, I walked into Itachi's room where I had my clothes for today laid out most likely by Sakura.

Sakura and I spent a lot of nights in the Uchiha mansion, so it was only a little while before the brothers made one of the spare bedrooms into a huge closet for us.

I got dressed in a black t-shirt with a red and black vest over it, following my black and red plaid skinny jeans with black combat boots. I pulled my hair back into its signature buns and went back into the bathroom to brush my teeth.

I was finally downstairs within about twenty seven minutes.

"You're making better time Ten. Good job!" Sakura said as she put a mouthful of cheerios in her mouth. I noticed her outfit was a cream turtle neck sweater and a cream and pale pink skirt with white flats. But that was crazy because it's spring time out and it's over seventy degrees unless-

"SAKURA! Seriously!" I looked at her with a wide gaze and she immediately flushed.

"Ten no!" She stuttered as she started choking on her cereal.

"You two are like little rabbits!" I said as I laughed at Sakura's burning red cheeks. "And you!" I said turning to the youngest Uchiha sibling who was smirking openly at the flaming pinkette. "Learn to keep it in your pants, damn!" His smirk dropped and it was Sakura who started laughing.

"Two for Ten and zero for the sex-crazed couple." Itachi called as he handed me a bowl of fruit loops.

"Oh yay fruit loops" I cheered as I sat down at the table near Sakura.

"She has the attention span of a squirrel on caffeine." Sasuke said with deadpan expression.

"That's my Ten for you." Sakura said as she continued to casually eat her cheerios.

"Sasu-kun, why do you always eat tomatoes in the morning?" I asked when I noticed the tomato slices on the plate in front of him.

"Because I want them." He said as he popped one in his mouth.

"That's nasty." I said with a small grimace.

"That's not the only thing nasty that I do." Sasuke said with a smirk pointed directly at Sakura.

"Perv!"

"Baka!"

Sakura and I said at the same time as we both hit him upset the head.

"Tenten and Sakura two, Sasuke zero. Come on foolish little brother! Don't let them dominate us!" Itachi said as he shook his head.

"That's not what you'd be saying if Aimi was here." Sasuke mumbled under his breath.

Aimi Itou is Itachi's girlfriend of about five months though they've known each other for years. True to her name Aimi is gorgeous. She has long midnight black hair, silver eyes and was the skin tone of a porcelain doll. She looked like she fit right in, in the Uchiha household. With everyone's characteristic of pale and dark features.

"Is Aimi-sempai coming? I love it when she visits!" I said as I grinned.

"No, Aimi is not coming today thank kami-sama. I don't think I could handle all of you all together at once." Itachi said as he rubbed his temples at the mere thought of it.

"But Aimi-sempai is awesome." Sakura said as she pouted.

Aimi was known for her kick-ass attitude and personality. Although she may come off hard and uncaring she's actually really caring and fun. Not to mention her fashion sense is amazing.

"Thanks I know." Itachi said as he rolled his eyes. "Now get out of here. You all annoy me."

"Whatever Tachi." Sakura said as she hugged him.

"Bye Aniki!" Sasuke called out.

"Ten…"

I froze on my way out as I attempted to sneak out the back window.

"School's that way." Itachi said as he pointed to the door Sakura and Sasuke had just walked out of.

"No, correction, HELL is that way." I said as I reluctantly got out the window.

"One more year Ten. Just one more year ok?" Itachi said as he handed me my back pack. "Can't you be good for at least a year?'

"No promises." I said with a slight glare.

"Tenten." Itachi growled out.

"Fine, fine. I'll try. Happy?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"You need to stop hanging out with us so much. It's starting to change your personality."

"No it's not! But bye Tachi!" I said as I headed out the door.

"Bye Ten." Itachi said with almost disappointment evident on his voice.

After walking to school behind Sakura and Sasuke who were holding hands and sharing secret glances, we finally made it to Konoha High. The school was a fairly new building with four floors and a new gym. The principal was Tsunade-Sama. She was one of the only few people I respected in this whole building.

We walked up to Ino and Shikamaru who were cuddling under a shaded tree. When she saw me and Sakura she hopped up and hugged us.

"Where have you guys been?!" She nearly screeched in my ear.

"You saw me yesterday Ino." Sakura said as she shoved Ino off. Ino didn't seem fazed. She just fixed her ruffled purple mini skirt with star chains on them. To top it off she had on a purple heart-line tube top and purple converse, total Ino couture.

"Ok well what about you?" Ino said as she crossed her arms.

"Here and there." I said with a shrug. Ino looked like she wanted to say something but Sakura gave her a look stopping her in her tracks.

"Well alright." Ino said slowly. She then turned to a new sleeping Shikamaru. "Oi lazy-ass, come over here and be polite."

"I am being polite, troublesome woman. I nodded to Sasuke." Shikamaru said not moving from his spot.

"He did." Sasuke said as he sat next to Shikamaru.

"What about us?" Sakura said as she glared at Sasuke.

Shikamaru cracked open and eye and nodded then lay back down.

"Seriously that's it? Come on lazy ass!" Ino yelled as she stomped her foot down in defiance.

Reluctantly, Shikamaru got up and stood next to Ino.

"Whipped." Sasuke said as he smirked at Shikamaru.

"Shut up Uchiha." Shikamaru said with a glare.

"Don't say mean things like that Sasuke! You didn't even say hi to Ino! Play nice!" Sakura said as she glanced at him briefly.

"Woman you don't control me." Sasuke said as he closed his eyes and crossed his arms.

"I may not control you directly, but there's one thing I do, now get up and say hi!" Sakura said as she crossed her arms and dared him to object.

I've never seen Sasuke move so fast before in my life.

* * *

After our early morning jokes and conversations we finally sat in Ibiki-Sensei's homeroom class. Ibiki-sensei taught Trigonometry. Sakura and Sasuke are insanely smart not as much as Shikamaru who already aced this class but felt it too troublesome to move up to the next level to have to actually do more work. I'm here because I actually had to work my ass off to get here. As for why Ino's here….

We actually don't know why.

She pretty much sucks at math but she still made it to trig. I'm guessing its Shikamaru's influence or the fact that she actually just PLAYS the role of the dumb blonde when she's actually really smart.

Nah.

"Ten, what's number three?"

"I don't know Ino, ask your human-calculator of a boyfriend over there for help."

"He's sleep."

"Well wake him up!" I said through gritted teeth.

"Ok!" Ino said as she smiled at me.

I sweat dropped.

"_Tenten Tanaka, you're needed in the main office."_ The loud speaker blared out.

I stopped with my pencil in mid-air and paled.

"Ten… What did you do?" Sakura hissed out.

"I don't know." I whispered.

"What?"

"I said I don't know!" I said as bit harsher than I meant to. I just grabbed my books and headed to the office.

As I walked through the hallways I tried to remember what I could have possible did that would result in the school being notified. When nothing came to me I took a deep breath and headed into the main offices double doors.

"Hey Shizune-chan." I said with a smile at the office's secretary.

"Tenten." Shizune looked up at me with the saddest eyes and was about to say more before-

"TENTEN GET IN HERE!" Tsunade barked through the closed doors of her office.

"Please be on your best behavior." Shizune pleaded.

"What why?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Is the woman drunk again?" I asked with a smirk.

"No…" Shizune sighed. I looked at her with a questioning gaze but went into the office anyway.

And my blood ran cold.

There stood the officers from last night.

Shit.

That was the only way to describe this situation.

"Tenten, have a seat please." Tsunade said with a tired sigh.

I slowly made my way to the chairs between the two officers.

"Tenten do you recognize these men?" Tsunade said as she gestured to the two men.

I knew if I said yes I'd be done for but if I said no Tsunade would fry me alive for lying. I didn't know what I feared more so I settled for the safest route.

"…"

"Tenten answer me. Do you know these people?" Tsunade said as she rubbed her temples.

'…"

"Tenten..." Tsunade was starting to get frustrated at this point. She started rubbing her temples.

"…"

"TENTEN MAI TANAKA, ANSWER ME OR I SWEAR TO KAMI-SAMA I WILL HANG YOU FROM THE FLAGPOLE BY YOUR SHOE LACES!" Tsunade yelled as she slammed her hands on the desk.

I flinched.

"I may have seen them before." I answered.

"Well they seem to know a lot about you, Tenten." Tsunade said as she took a huge swig out of a cup that looked suspiciously like liquor.

"Really?" I said with fake calm.

_Of course they knew me! Their whole team knew me! But how did they find me?! Oh God! I'm going to jail for a VERY long time. Damndamndamndamndamndamndamn damndamndamn-_

"Isn't this yours?" Tsunade said as she brought me out of my internal freaking out. She threw a blue school I.D card at me. It had my picture, name, and school name on it.

I mentally berated myself to a pulp.

STUPID! How could you forget you had your I.D in your pocket! God you're so STUPID!

"Maybe." I said with false indifference.

"It has your name and picture on it!?" The officer that had frisked me last night shouted. I glanced at his name tag: _Officer Riku._

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Calm down Riku." His partner: Minoru said calmly.

"Tenten, we know that with your track record we can only pardon you so many times before we have to make a decision. I'm sorry but we're sending you to a reform-slash-rehab school where you might get help." Tsunade said with a sigh.

"What?" I said with completely straight face.

"You're being sent to another school Tenten, a new place where you may be able to start new and fresh. You need help Tenten, you can find help there." Tsunade said again with sad eyes.

No, this can't be happening. This is all wrong.

"We have already received the okay from your temporary guardian's the Haruno's saying it was okay." Tsunade said as she gave me the papers for my new school.

"No…" I said slowly.

"What?"

"NO! I'd be DAMNED if you send me away to some REFORM school!" I said as I stood up and glared at her.

"It's either that or three years plus years in Jail. Your choice." Tsunade said as she rubbed her temples in an annoyed manner. I should be the one doing that!

"When do I leave?" I said with a glare in her direction.

"Tonight at seven. It's on the east side of Konoha." Tsunade said as she took out more papers to sign. "You're ride will be given to you by someone in the Uchiha household I presume?" At my affirmative nod, Tsunade waved me out the room with one hand.

I turned to glare at the officers before storming out of the office and down the hall. I leaned against the wall and my head was spinning. I was getting shipped away to some reform school. I would most likely have to change within one year to prove I could actually be a part of society without being a menace. Or it was goodbye to sunlight for as long as the judge saw fit.

_It wasn't fair! _

I thought as I angrily clenched and unclenched my fists before I angrily punched the wall closets to me. Pain shot up my hand but I ignored it and stormed into the classroom.

* * *

**A/n: I know that's a weird place to stop but this is my first story *applause*. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter to Shadow Games. Tell me what you think. I take criticism really well so I won't be offended. But flamers can go play chicken with the bolt train. Xoxox**

**~Mystify**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: New School pt. 1

**A/N: Hiya! Have you ever wondered while there's brail on drive-through windows? Like the blind drive… *sigh* Humanity has reached a new level of stupidity. At least we have the little fantasy world we live in. But oh yeah, thanks to all of you who reviewed for the first part. It means the world to me. Cookies to you all. By the way: this chapter was kinda rushed so there may be spelling and grammar errors. I didn't get to proof-read sorry! Plus I'm grounded for failing a class, so I snuck on the computer… (Screw you Spanish!)**

* * *

_Chapter 2: New School pt. 1_

"_Nothing lasts forever; all we have is what's between hello and goodbye"_

_-anonymous_

* * *

"Tenten are you sure you have to go?" Sakura asked as she wrapped my knuckles with some bandages. Sakura always has a mini first-aid kit in her purse for situations like this.

It was currently Lunch. I was able to keep my inner turmoil from showing on my face during the remainder of periods one through three. But when Sakura got once glance at the now purple bruises on my knuckles and the dried blood surrounding it, she demanded to know everything.

"Yeah." I said as I winced when she tightened the bandage.

"Why?" Ino said as she held my other hand to restrain me from hitting Sakura on accident.

"I robbed a Wal-Mart last night near south Konoha." I said in a whisper.

"What? Why?" Ino said as she whipped her head to me.

"I needed some money and I wanted to get Sakura something she's been staring at for months." I smiled gratefully at Sakura when she finished dressing my hand.

"Ten, you know we could've gotten into huge trouble!" Ino said breathed out.

"Well you didn't. I did so would everyone shut the hell up and let me think." I said with a little too much venom but I needed to think. I put my hands on top of my knees and rested my chin on the fingers that met in the middle.

"She looks so much like Sasuke." Sakura whispered to Ino. Ino only nodded in response.

I realized that if I went to this school than it meant that I was probably on my last string of luck and my last and final chance to change. All I needed to do was fake my way through that school, get out and behave for a whole semester then I was home free.

"Ten, I think the vending machine is selling Cherry Coke again." Sasuke said to break me out of the trance I was in.

"Okay." I said as I jumped down and followed Sasuke to the vending machines in the back of the cafeteria.

"What's your plan?" Sasuke said as he put a dollar in the machine and pressed the corresponding code.

"Play nice for half this year then high-tail it out of that hell hole." I said as I took the soda out of the machine after it tumbled down.

"Seriously, that's your plan?" Sasuke said as he raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah why?" I said as I mimicked his expression.

"Well, why don't we just join you?" Sasuke said as he smirked at my gaping face.

"What do you mean 'join me', otouto." I asked.

He ignored the name and sighed. "We could all just go to the school too. Itachi wouldn't care. Plus he'd kill me for letting you go there by yourself because Aimi would kill him for letting me let you go by yourself." He leaned against the machine.

"Sasuke you're younger than me. You can't do anything." I said after another sip.

"But that doesn't mean I have to register at my correct 'age'" Sasuke said with a smirk.

"What are you talking about, otouto." I said with a little more emphasis on the name 'otouto' to prove my point.

He scowled but that's about it. "I'll just say I'm seventeen too. I mean I will be in a couple of months so what the harm in a little… exaggeration…?" Sasuke asked or more like stated.

"Nothing I guess." I sighed and stared at him. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"You're like my sister. I'd do anything for you and Sakura. You two seriously have me wrapped around your demented pinkies." Sasuke said as he chuckled to himself. He gave one of his rare smiles and ruffled my hair. I playfully swatted at his hand with my free one. I smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Aniki." I said with an even brighter smile when his eyes light up.

* * *

"What the hell do you mean we're going to a Reform school?" Sakura yelled at Sasuke.

It was now the end of the day and we all met up in Sasuke's living room to discuss what Sasuke had previously told me.

"I said **I'M** going to a Reform school with Tenten. I didn't say **you** had to come. I know how important your **schoolwork **is to you Sakura." Sasuke said as he blankly stared at Sakura.

"Don't try the guilt trip with me, Uchiha." Sakura said as she got up to pass back and forth.

"Sakura would you calm down, please? The school actually has great credentials and it even gives out scholarships to schools of your choice. Plus Sasuke said we would only be there a semester." Ino said as she sat comfortably on Shikamaru's lap.

"I know the school's good… it's just…" Sakura set down in a less than graceful way, blowing her bangs out her face she stared at the ceiling. "When do we leave?"

"That's the spirit Saki!" I said as I hugged her.

"Whatever Tenten, but you just have to promise me that you won't get us in anymore trouble ok?" Sakura said as she looked me deep in my eyes.

"I promise." I said with a smile and she hugged me again.

"But what do we do about permission slips?" Ino asked as she drew patterns on Shikamaru's arm.

"Itachi will sign mine and Aimi can convince all your parents to go to the school." Sasuke said.

"Aimi?" Ino asked with a confused look.

"Oh that's right you haven't met Aimi-sempai have you?" Sakura asked.

"Aimi-sempai is Tachi's girlfriend." I said with admiration painting my voice.

"More like owner." Sasuke grumbled as he grabbed the still pacing Sakura and put her in his lap.

"Well same thing. She's amazing and Ino you'll love her! She's like an older version of all of us put together." Sakura said with a smile as she laced her fingers through Sasuke's.

"Then she's troublesome and potentially abusive. Owe! Troublesome woman." Shikamaru rubbed his now abused head.

"I'll love to meet her." Ino said as she clapped her hands together. "When do we meet her?"

"Tonight." I said with a smirk.

"How are we going to get her to come over? Itachi said she's not coming over today." Sakura said.

"You'll see." I said as I winked at her. Taking my phone out, I dialed Itachi's number.

"_Tenten if you're in jail, I swear to God-"_

"Hi Itachi, it's nice to talk to you too! How am I today you ask? Wonderful thanks!" I said sarcastically into the phone.

"_Fine Ten, I get it. What's up? Are you ok?" _Itachi said with a sigh. I could see him now pinching his nose in agitation and that thought made me very sadistically happy. Maybe the Uchiha's are getting to me after all.

"Oh you know the sky and all…" I laughed when I heard him growl at me. "Are we a tiger now?" I asked with a smirk. Everyone was staring at me like I had three heads but I didn't care. I was having too much fun with this.

"_Tenten, you're warring my patience. I suggest you get on with it and ask me whatever it is that you need or hang up." _Itachi said as I heard ruffling in the back ground.

"Annual reports huh?" I asked and when I heard the trademark 'hn', I sighed. "Ok fine. I was just going to ask if you could ask Aimi-sempai if she could come over-"

"_Now Ten I already told you-"_

"Wait! I was going to ask if she could come over to speak to me about some girl stuff." I said with a sigh.

"_Girl stuff? Why can't you just ask Sakura for some advice?" _Itachi sounded like he was highly uncomfortable with this subject.

_Good.  
_

"Yeah girl stuff… I can't ask Sakura! It'd be embarrassing! Plus she has some things to ask Aimi-sempai too anyway!" I said as I shrugged at Sakura's confused expression.

"_Um… Alright, I'll see what I can do." _Itachi said as he sighed. _"Anything else?"_

"Um… Some ice cream would be nice." I said with a smile.

"_Mint chocolate chip, chocolate, and vanilla right?" _Itachi asked.

"Yup, yup!"

"_Alright see you in two hours. Tell the rest of the gang I say hi and that the fridge is empty." _Itachi said with what sounded like a smirk in his voice.

"Yes sir!" I groaned out. "Gotta go love you bye!" I said as I quickly snapped the phone shut.

"What he say?" Ino asked.

"Hi." I said with the most deadpanned expression.

"Idiot! What did he really say?!" Sakura yelled as she threw a pillow at my face.

I caught it easily. "He actually did say hi, Saki. He also said that he's bringing Aimi-sempai over." I said with a grin.

"Yay! Aimi-sempai is coming over!" Sakura said while she fist-pumped.

"Damn it. Now I'll have to deal with the four crazy women in my life." Sasuke said as he ran a hand tiredly down his face.

"Four?" Ino asked as she raised an eyebrow.

"You are a woman, are you not?" Sasuke said as he mimicked her expression.

Ino flushed red from embarrassment and anger. "Dammit Uchiha! I'll kill you!" Ino screamed as she attempted to strangle Sasuke.

"Calm down crazy women!" Shikamaru said as he tightened the arms around Ino's waist to keep her from the Uchiha.

"Shikamaru's right Ino-pig!" Sakura said as she laughed.

"Shut up forehead!" Ino yelled as she glared at Sakura.

"Take that back Ino-pig!" Sakura said through clenched teeth.

"No forehead-girl!" Ino said as she glared at Sakura.

"Pig!" Sakura said as she glared back at Ino. Killer intent clearly evident over both of them.

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Whore!"

"Slut!"

"Dumbass!"

"Rodent!"

"Bitch!"

"I hate you!"

"I hate you more!"

"At least I can spell half those insults!"

"At least my hair is normal!"

"You want to fight?!"

"Hell yeah! Bring it on bitch!"

"Should we stop them?" I asked as I sat next between Sasuke and Shikamaru. Ino and Sakura had long before stood to face each other better.

"Nah, I'm tired. Maybe some entertainment will be good for us." Shikamaru said as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"You're always tired, Shika!" I said with a giggle.

"Too troublesome to deny." Shikamaru said with a yawn.

"Sasuke what are you thinking about?" I asked as I turned to see the serious stare Sasuke directed at Sakura.

"I was wondering if she was wearing the pink underwear or the black lacey ones." Sasuke said in the most expressionless face.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"EW SASUKE!"

* * *

"Do you have any sevens?"

"No, go fish."

"I thought it was 'goldfish'".

"No Panda-Chan its 'go fish'."

"Nu-uh, Sasu-kun, I'm pretty sure it 'gold-fish'."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

"You don't make any sense."

"Neither of you make sense."

"**Ah!"**

Sasuke and I both jumped as we looked up from our game of 'Go-Fish' (I still think its Gold-Fish) to see Itachi standing over both of us with his "What-The-Hell-Are-You-Two-Doing-You-Dumbasses-But-I'm-Too-Cool-To-Say-Anything-Face".

"Ta-kun, stop scaring those kids." A voice said from behind Itachi.

"I was not scaring them, Aimi. Now stop calling me Ta!" Itachi said as he clenched his fist but his blush didn't make him look as manly.

"Aimi-sempai!" I squealed as I jumped up and hugged the raven goddess behind Itachi.

"Hello Tenten-Chan!" Aimi-sempai said as she hugged me back.

"What I don't get a greeting? I got the ice cream!" Itachi said as he glared at the floor. I giggled and let go of Aimi-sempai and jumped on Itachi, almost knocking him over.

"Better?" I asked as I got off him. He made a small smile and ruffled my hair. I turned back to Aimi-sempai and stared at her in awe. Only she could pull off the leather mini skirt, red and black tank with skulls on it, fishnet tight, combat boots and brand new red streaks she was adorned in.

"You like?" Aimi-sempai said as she twirled around. I nodded stupidly.

"Tenten get over your girl crush and tell me what's going on with Sakura and Ino. While you're at it please tell me why there's a sleeping Shikamaru in my palm tree vase!" Itachi yelled as he looked expectantly at me.

"Umm… Sasu-kun you care to explain?" I asked with a nervous laugh.

"Nah, I think you have this one all under control." Sasuke said as he smirked.

"Um… Well you see…" I said as I started to take my buns down and run my fingers through my hair.

"Tenten…" Itachi said in a warning voice. I turned to look at Aimi-sempai and she was too busy yelling cheers at the still fighting girls.

"Well…" I took a deep breath and closed my eyes. "SaskurandInowereyellingateac hotherbecasueSakuracalledIno 'Ino-pig'andthenInogotmadandcalledSak uraforehead-girlthenthingsjustwentdownhi llafterabout45minutesofthemf ightingShikamarutriedtobreak themupbutwashitrepeatedlywit hthepalmtreebyInothenpushedi ntothevasebySakuraandthenIno didn'tlikethefactthatSakurahurthe r'Shika-kun'sotheystartedfightingagain." I took another breath and ended with "And now we're here." I opened my eyes to see the wide stares of Sasuke, Aimi-sempai, and Itachi. The latter two turned to Sasuke simultaneously.

"Ino said 'forehead-girl'; Sakura said 'Ino-pig' and Shikamaru was just an innocent peacemaker." Sasuke said as sighed.

"You could have just said that Tenten." Itachi said as he scoffed. I gaped at Sasuke and Itachi.

"But, but, but-"

"Don't worry Ten-Nissan, they both have that holier than thou personality." Aimi-Sempai said as she put a hand on my shoulder. "Just ignore it. Oi, Uchiha-bastard, get those two to calm the FUCK down and lets go eat some pizza!" Aimi-sempai said as she glared at the Uchiha.

"Don't call me that!" Itachi said in almost a juvenile way, but nonetheless did as he was told.

Sakura and Ino were still trying to pulverize each other even when Itachi managed to throw one over each of his shoulders.

"Dammit Sasuke, calm your girlfriend down! You too Nara!" Itachi said as he threw each girl on their respective boyfriends.

"Sasuke let me go!" Sakura said as she struggled in Sasuke's grip around her waist. Sasuke just sighed and whispered something in her ear. Sakura went completely rigid and blushed profusely. "O-ok Sasuke-kun." Sakura said as she stopped her struggling. Ino looked at her with a raised eyebrow before Shikamaru kissed her cheek.

"Behave troublesome women." Shikamaru said in what I'm hoping was not a seductive whisper. Ino nodded dumbly.

"You all are DISGUSTING!" I said as I stuck my tongue out.

"Don't worry Ten; you'll have someone to help warm your ovaries in the new school!" Ino said cheerfully.

"**INO!"** Everyone (minus Aimi-sempai and Itachi) said with a glare in her direction. "Oops sorry." Ino said as she awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck.

"What is she talking about Tenten?" Itachi asked with crossed arms and turned to glare in my direction. It was the Uchiha Glare TM!

_I'm so dead after this!_

"Itachi, I thought you would be one to know that ovaries can't be warmed!" Aimi-sempai said as she attempted to make the situation lighter.

"Aimi, love, I really don't think now is a good time to be joking around." Itachi said as he continued to maximize his glare.

"Well it's not a good time for you to be glaring the skin off the girl." Aimi-sempai said as she turned to Itachi and crossed her arms with her own glare. It was almost as bad as the Uchiha glare.

"Well love, she's not answering any questions now is she?" Itachi said as he attempted to stare down at Aimi-sempai.

"Who could blame her?! All you're doing is trying to use your intimidation on her!" Aimi-Chan said as she stared up squarely at Itachi (she was about four inches shorter than Itachi: about 5'7).

"What's wrong with a little intimidation?!" Itachi said as he closed the gap between them.

"Everything!" Aimi-sempai said as she intensified her glare.

We stared in anticipation as the deadly aura surrounded both of them.

Then suddenly the most unexpected thing happened.

Well not really…

All they did was kiss which turned out into a full blown make-out session.

"Ahem." I coughed trying to separate the two kissing adults.

_And these are supposed to be our role models… Tsk._

"Well we'll be in the kitchen eating." Sakura said as she made a disgusted facial expression. "Is that how we look Sasuke?" Sakura whispered quietly to Sasuke.

"Wait! Not so fast! Come back here." Itachi said without breaking eye contact with Aimi-sempai. "Everyone on the couch, now."

We all grudgingly went to sit on the couch. It went; Sakura, Sasuke, Me, Ino, and finally Shikamaru. Itachi and Aimi-sempai stood in front us.

"Now explain." Itachi said as he crossed his arms.

"Tenten robbed a Wal-Mart, got caught; now she's being sent to a reform school-"Sakura started.

"-Now Sasuke has this brilliant idea of us all going to the school to watch out for her-"Ino chipped in.

"-Because we all knew that Aimi-san would kill you for letting Tenten go somewhere unsupervised-"Sasuke added.

"-plus this was too troublesome to come up with a better solution." Shikamaru finished as he leaned his head against the back of the couch.

I gapped at all of them.

_Damn traitors!_

"Is that all?" Itachi said as he was pretty much in the same shocked state, but I think it was mainly on the fact that I was actually getting kicked out of school. But it was seriously bond to happen at some point.

"Pretty much." I said as I shrugged. I get over my anger easily when it comes to my friends.

"Tenten…" Itachi said a little too calmly. I gulped and paled.

"Yes Otouto, the one I love oh so very much and can't kill me due to the fact he may go to jail for life and be butt-raped?" I said as I worried my lip between my teeth.

He didn't seem amused. "How… The… FUCK… Did you… MANAGE TO GET KICKED OUT OF SCHOOL!?" Itachi yelled to the heavens. I cringed and looked over at Aimi-sempai who just stared at Itachi with slightly amused glance. She eventually caught my eye and decided to have pity on me.

"Ta-kun, calm down. Maybe the girl has a good reason for doing what she did." Aimi-sempai said as she ran her fingers through his loose hair effectively calming him down.

"Fine, Tenten you better have a pretty damn good excuse." Itachi said with a glare.

_Dammit he still called me Tenten. I better have a pretty damn good excuse. Oh I know!_

I burst into dramatic tears and fake cried my heart out. "I-I-I just wanted to do something nice for everyone since they a-a-always do things for me! Do you know what it feels like to be a burden to so many people! I just wanted to do one nice thing! How was I supposed to know it would retaliate like this!" I finished off my speech with a real-sounding hiccup. When I noticed it was still quiet, I wiped my eyes and stared up at Itachi with huge puppy dog eyes.

He wasn't buying it. Aimi-sempai was staring at me with bored eyes.

"I thought I taught you better than that." She said with a sigh. "Even Sakura can act better than you and you know that girl can't lie to save her life!" She pointed to the offended looking Sakura. "Much love though." Aimi-sempai said with a smile sent to Sakura.

"Aimi, stop fooling around this is serious." Itachi said as he looked straight at me. Aimi quieted up and looked up at Itachi with shocked eyes. He said the whole sentence with no feeling to it.

"Alright, I went to Wal-Mart to get some things that Sakura was looking at for a long time and other things I need or just plain wanted. I didn't know that the security there was actually a lot better than it was last month, so when I ran I got caught easily. I ended up being frisked by these cops. Once they were distracted, I easily got away from them. Then I called Sakura to come get me. That was yesterday. And now, apparently, I accidently and slightly carelessly left my school I.D or I dropped it or something. But that's beside the point. So anyway, once I got to school the cops were there and that's when Tsunade-sama told me about the school. I got mad so I punched a wall and then Sakura saw my bleeding knuckles and immediately wanted to know why I punched the wall. I told her and then Sasuke came up with the idea of us all going to the school. We told the others and now we're telling you." I summed up for them. Itachi was glaring even harder at me and surprisingly Aimi-sempai was too.

"TENTEN YOU IDIOT!" Aimi-sempai yelled out before Itachi could even open his mouth. "Do you know how stupid that was!" I gaped wide-eyed at her. She came over and repeatedly bonked me on the head. "BAKA, YOU NEVER TAKE YOUR ID WITH YOU WHEN YOU GO ANYWHERE THAT'S NOT SCHOOL OR SCHOOL RELATED! HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING?" Aimi-sempai said as she repeatedly hit me.

"I'm sorry!" I managed to yell out. After a while, Itachi pulled her off me and sat the fuming girl in a corner. I rubbed my head and looked up at Itachi. He looked slightly better but was still pissed off.

"Tenten, what time do you leave?" He asked with the same cold tone.

"T-Tonight at seven." I cursed myself for stuttering.

"You didn't tell us that!" Sakura said as she glared at me.

"Must have slipped my mind, sorry…" I said as I looked down at my hands in my lap.

"We'll never get permission in time Ten!" Ino yelled at me. I slouched my shoulders and sighed.

"I'm sorry." I whispered out.

"Ten, how are you supposed to get a ride if you didn't tell anyone!" Itachi said as he ran a hand through his hair.

"You should have told us Ten." Shikamaru cut in.

"Ok! I was wrong dammit! I was fucking stupid and irresponsible! I fucking get that! Now can you stop yelling at me!?" I yelled as I glared at all of them (minus Aimi-sempai. She was just in the corner sulking about 'failing apprentices' or something like that.)

"Ten we aren't yelling at you. We're just frustrated." Itachi managed to sigh out as he sat on the coffee table in front of me and took my hands in his. "I'll take you. Go pack. I'll help Sasuke with the rest of his plan while you get your stuff together. Do you want to go to you and Sakura's place to get the rest of it?" He asked quietly. I stared at him and nodded. "Alright, Aimi will take you." He kissed the top of my forehead and sent me on my way.

I walked into the dark room that we had and felt all the emotions I felt beginning to surface.

**Anger:**

I angrily through all the clothes angrily around the room and pushed all the mirrors onto the floor. I was so mad I my breathing was labored and my body temperature increased. I leaned against the wall and clenched and unclenched my fist.

**Sadness:**

I slid down the wall and pulled my knees up to my chest and hugged them. I felt tears prick my eyes but I never cry. Taking deep breaths I buried my face into my hands. _This could not be happening._

**Fear:**

_What is I didn't make it at this school? I would be forced to go to jail! I refused to follow into my father's footsteps even if I have been doing that for the past few years_. I bit my lip and rubbed my hands up and down my arms trying to calm down.

After a while, I pulled myself together and stood up. From that point on I did everything as if I were watching from outside my body. I put all my clothes into my backpack and dumped all the books I wouldn't need on the floor in a corner. I walked down the steps and Aimi-Sempai was at the door with a nervous smile.

"Don't worry Nissan, you'll be fine." She put a hand on my shoulder and grabbed the car keys. I gave her a fake smile.

"I'm not scared!" I said with a chuckle. "You taught me better than that."

"Hell yeah I did!" She gave me a thumbs up and headed for the car.

The ride to my house was a short one. I ran up to the shared room with Sakura and grabbed all the things I didn't have at Itachi's house which wasn't a lot. On my way out I saw a few pictures that were all taped to certain parts of the full length mirror in the room. I smiled at them and took a picture of the pictures with my phone and made it my lock screen.

I walked down the steps and out the house back to the car. Aimi-Sempai put the car in reverse and backed out. On the way to the school we talked about trivial things and such.

Apparently Sasuke and Sakura would be starting the school in a month or two. They just had to get permission first. Ino and Shikamaru wouldn't be attending. They needed to make sure things at school didn't get out of hand and to keep the rumors to a strict minimum.

I had fallen asleep about two hours into the drive and was woken up by Aimi-sempai slapping my upside the head.

"Owe!" I scowled at her and rubbed the back of my head.

"We're here Baka!" She said as she drove into the gates of the school. Apparently while I was sleep she gave the guard my papers. On the right was a large sign the read: "KONOHA REFORM SCHOOL" in big bold lettering. But on the free space on top of the school name read "TURN BACK NOW!" in red spray paint. I shrunk low into the seat and one thought escaped my brain:

AW FUCK!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: New school pt. 2

**Disclaimer: Nope last time I checked which was… now… I'm a girl. So no I do not own these rights. **

Chapter Three:

"_Toto, I have a feeling we're not in Kansas anymore." _

― _L. Frank Baum_

"Tenten, get out the car."

"No."

"Tenten, I'm not playing anymore get out!"

"I wasn't playing either! I said no!"

"Tenten Mai Tanaka!"

"Aimi Akio Itou!"

"Don't mock me girl!"

"I'm not mocking! I'm being difficult."

"Well stop!"

"No!"

"Fine!"

"What are you going to do?!"

Evil laugh

"Aimi-sempai…"

"Goodnight Tenten."

-.-

"Ngh… What happened?" I asked as I sat up rubbing my eyes. I blinked repeatedly at the blinding white light. _Where the hell…._

"Tanaka-san you're in the infirmary." I looked to my left to see a white clad nurse smiling down at me.

"Why?" I asked as I sat up and a pain shot up to my head.

"Apparently Tenten-san you were knocked unconscious when you fell out the car and hit your head on a rock." The nurse said as she helped me stand up.

"Yeah fell… Sure let's go with that." I said as I rolled my eyes. "Where is the crazy banshee that brought me here?" I asked as I rubbed my neck.

"Oh Itou-san?" The nurse said as she opened the infirmary's door.

"Yeah that's its name." I mumbled.

"She's in the office with the principal."

"Aimi-sempai respects authority enough to be in a classroom without yelling or burning something?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Well our principal is not your everyday principal." The nurse said with a giggle.

"No kidding. You'd have to be seriously crazy or just plain stupid to work at this school."

"You'll find out soon enough. Turn down this hall, go straight up the stairs, down the left hallway and it's the first door on your left." The nurse said as she pointed down the hallway to my right.

"Arigato Nurse-san!" I said as I headed down the hallway.

"Oh and Tanaka-san!"

"Yes?"

"Good luck."

-.-.-

After following the extremely easy directions I came face to face with a door. Said door led me to face a question in my head that has popped up since I came to the door. To enter or no to enter?

Thank you Shakespeare...

Okay no?

Fine then.

I stood in front of this suspiciously quiet door. _If Aimi-sempai was supposedly in here like Nurse-san said than why is it so quiet?_

I turned the knob slowly and peeked in. My jaw nearly hit the grown when at what I saw.

Aimi-sempai was on her knees in front of a tall violet haired a woman begging her forgiveness for apparently turning soft. This sight really baffled me. I've never seen Aimi-Sempai look so weak before. The only women she said she's ever been afraid of happened to be her mentor….

What was it again?

Anto?

Ako?

"Hey kid quit starring. You're starting to creep me out."

I blinked stupidly for about thirty seconds before I went back to my indifferent stare and walked into the office.

Aimi-sempai seemed to get up off the floor but silently glared at the lady before her.

"Oi maggot that's this?" Said lady turned to Aimi-sempai.

"My apprentice: Tenten. Well one of my apprentices. I have another one but I share custody." Aimi-sempai said as she pulled me to stand in next to her.

"This is the legendary brat you tell me about?" The lady said as she crossed her arms.

"Hey! I'm no brat lady! Who the hell are YOU?!" I asked as I crossed my arms.

"God Tenten you're stupid. This is the principal. Duh!" Aimi-sempai said as she rubbed her face tiredly. "Didn't you read the sign or find out from the nurse?" I just gaped at the lady before me. She looked nothing like the traditional principal. Her violet hair was pulled back into a high spiky ponytail similar to that of Shikamaru's but longer, her light brown pupil less eyes were lighter than mine and she wasn't the average pale skin of traditional Japanese. But what really got me was the way she was dressed. A black tank-top, red mini skirt, black fishnet mesh body suit that went from her ankles all the way up to her wrist, black combat boots, a red short sleeved jacket and a small snake pendant around her neck.

"Quiet the smart one you have there, maggot." Said principal stated as she plopped down into the overly large swivel chair and threw her legs up on her desk. I took the time to see the name plate on her desk said "Principal Mitarashi". That name sounded oddly familiar.

"Well Anko-sensei we all can't have brilliant subordinates like you." Aimi-sempai said with a flip of her hair.

Wait Anko-Sensei?

THE Anko-Sensei?

The one that could make even Aimi-sempai cry?

Dear God, what have I gotten myself into?

"You're nothing special maggot. Sit down." Mitarashi-san said with a dismissive hand wave. Aimi-sempai followed almost coldly while I just stood there. "Why aren't you sitting?" The principal said as she looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"You said maggot and I'm guessing that's Aimi-sempai's name. The only things I answer to are Tenten, Ten-Chan, brat, Panda-Chan and imoto. Maggot is not in my name description." I said as I crossed my arms and stared defiantly at her.

"Tenten, you have no idea what you're getting yourself into." Aimi-sempai said as she scooted the chair over a little.

Anko removed her legs slowly from the desk and got up without ever breaking eye contact with me. On the outside I looked cool and collected but on the inside I was freaking out. Who was I to challenge someone who could make Aimi-sempai cry and in my eyes, Aimi-sempai was the epitome of indifference.

Once Anko was close enough for me to smell the mint on her breath she spoke.

"You know what kid? You got spunk. I respect you for that." She said as she nodded approvingly at me. I unleashed a breath I didn't know I was holding. "But disrespect me again like that and I swear I won't hesitate to set you on fire in the middle of the school courtyard and when mommy and daddy ask about you I would be happy to show them your charred remains. Understood?"

"Sure but one thing." I said with a little more attitude than needed.

"What?"

"Mommy and daddy won't need to see the charred remains. One there won't be none and two there are no 'Mommy and daddy' to come see anything, Mitarashi-san." I said as I crossed my arms.

"I see." Anko walked back over to her desk and sat down. "Ms. Tanaka, your files say that you are here due to insubordination and conflicts with authority and rules, as well as truancy and arson. Is that true?" She said as she read off the file on her desk.

"Yup. Gotta live life somehow right?" I said with a shrug.

"Anko-sensei, I'm telling you! She acts just like you!" Aimi-sempai said as she sighed. "Keeping her under control is like teaching a toddler about trigonometry. Impossible and a waste of time."

"I can see that, maggot." Anko said as she seemed to analyze me. "Well seeing as today was a complete waste of time I suggest you take these." She handed me a paper that stated my schedule and my room key, room number and a school map. "Walk the same way you came. It should lead you to the front doors." I nodded. "Well get going. I don't have all day. Plus I want to get caught up with my favorite student." Anko smiled almost sadistically at Aimi-sempai who just paled and nodded slowly.

"Tenten-Niisan, I'll see you sometime this month I promise." Aimi-sempai said as she stood to face me.

"You don't have to." I looked down at my feet and played with a line that outlined the tiles. I wasn't too keen on feelings and emotions. Those things are slightly useless to me.

"But I do. Imma miss you Ten." Aimi-sempai said as she hugged me. I hugged her back tighter. After a while we let go and I smiled at her.

As I headed to the door Anko called my name out again. I turned to face her and raised an eyebrow.

"Tenten Tanaka, welcome to Konoha's Reform School. I'm your principal Anko Mitarashi but you maggot-junior can call me Anko-sensei. Congratulations on entering hell darling." She said with a bright completely sadistic smile. I simply nodded my head and walked out. Closing the door behind me, I let out a deep breath.

_Wow…_

-.-.-

For the second time today I find myself questioning whether or not to open the door before me. The first time I opened the door it hadn't been such a great experience. But I mean what's the worst that could happen?

With that thought I opened the door and was greeted with a pie thrown in my face.

_The fuck?_

"Oi! Dumbass that's not how you make pie crust!"

"Yes it is!"

"You're not supposed to flip the pie crust!"

"Well how was I supposed to know?!"

"Hina-chan told you a million times!"

"When?"

"Before she left out you baka!"

"Guys."

I jumped and turned around while pulling the flying pie crust off my face. I never noticed the small blue haired girl behind me. Her pale eyes with a slight lavender twinge to it gleamed in annoyance.

"I tell you every time freakin' time you cook. WE. DON'T. THROW. FOOD." She glared at the girls before her once more before turning to me and smiling. "Hi. Are you lost or something?"

I stared at her for a second before deciding I liked this girl. "Um no I was told by Anko-Sensei that this was my room." I handed her the paper. She looked it over and sighed.

"Wow, unfortunately yes this is your room. Not that I don't appreciate another seemingly sane person here." She cut her eyes to the girls looking down behind her. For the first time since I got hit in the face with pie crust I realized the two girls standing there looked exactly alike. Identical twins eh?

Both had jet black hair with thick front bangs that were currently covering their eyes and tan skin that made them look slightly out of place in a Japanese country. But what was the only difference were the scorpion and bird pendent that adorned their neck and hair pin right above their left ear.

"Hello?"

I turned back to the blue haired girl before me. "I'm sorry what?"

"I was saying let me see your schedule and see what classes you have." She smiled even brighter. "I was thinking you may need help getting around the school."

I nodded and smiled back at her. I handed her the paper and her eye brows shot up.

"Well, we have three classes together; home economics, personality rehabilitation, and authority training." She scanned the paper once more. "But I think you may have more classes with my cousin. I'll get him to show you all the classes that I can't." She smiled once more and then turned to the two girls who were now trying to sneak away from the mess they made. "Hey! Demon twins! Get back here!" The two girls slowly walked back to their previously abandoned spot and raised their heads.

Whoa.

They had the most gorgeous blue-green eyes that I'd ever seen.

"I apologize for their rude behaviors earlier. They have no kind of home training." Said blunette sighed. "Oops, where are my manners? Hi I'm Hinata Hyuuga." She nervously rubbed the back of her neck and smiled.

"Tenten Tanaka. Nice to meet you." I smiled back at her.

"Come on now introduce yourselves." Hinata encouraged the girls before her.

"Aika." The girl with scorpion pendant said as she nodded in my direction.

"Hi! I'm Aiko." The girl with the bird pendent said with a bright smile_. I wonder what the pendants meant._ "Don't mind my sister and her terrible attitude. I got the looks and personality while she was just there." Her twin turned to her and glared.

"Baka we're identical twins! We look exactly alike!" Aika said as she hit her sister upside the head.

"Owe! Hina! She hit me!" Aiko whined.

Hinata sighed. "This is what you will be dealing with for the next few years. I apologize."

I laughed and shrugged. "It's okay. At my old school I used to tease my brothers and best friend like that too."

"You have brothers? Why didn't they come with you?" Hinata asked as her eyes painted with empathy.

"Not necessarily. I just grew up with them. So I consider them to be my family." I shrugged and kept a straight face but inside I was suddenly feeling very home sick. I would have to remember to call Sakura later tonight.

"Well alright then." Hinata said as I she got the hint that I didn't feel like going on. "Since these two idiots can't follow simple directions than I guess we can go out to eat." Hinata suggested.

"Okay cool! Can we invite the boys too?" Aiko said with a huge grin.

"Yes we can invite the boys." Hinata said as she finally walked into the room and motioned for me to follow. "I'm pretty sure your bag is already here since you don't have anything with you." I just then noticed that I didn't have anything so I shrugged. "Well you're probably in the second room to the last near the wall. But we'll figure it out later right now we need some food. Aika call the boys please."

"Whatever." Aika walked into the kitchen and I assumed called the boys. "Hello?"

Pause.

"Naruto, yes Hinata is here."

Pause.

"No we did not disturb your innocent flower. You know she's not that innocent right?"

Pause.

Exasperated sigh.

"Can you just listen?"

Pause.

"Put Kyuubi on the phone."

Pause.

"Kyu-kun, get your idiot of a brother and friends and meet us at the diner in ten minutes. Thank you." Aika hung up the phone and rubbed her temples. "Hinata your boyfriend is a complete and utter idiot."

"No he's not. Sorry he can't be sadistic and demonic." Hinata glared at Aika which looked really weird on her seemingly angelic face.

"You know Hina-Chan I remember the times you were nicer!" Aiko said with a pout.

"Well… When you date Naruto-kun for three years he starts to rub off on you." Hinata shrugged. "Well let's get going. The boys probably will be there before we are since their dorms are closer." Hinata turned to me and grinned. "You get to meet the rest of the gang!"

For some reason that seemed to make me VERY nervous.

-.-.-

By the time we made it to the diner on the south side of the campus the boy were already there and seated. The diner was "Ramen Paradise" by some guy name Ichiraku. I never heard of this place before but the way Aiko was staring dreamily at the sign I figured it could be pretty good.

"Come along Ten. We have to get their before Naruto-kun eats all the food!" Aiko whined as she stared through the restaurants' window.

"Shut up Aiko." Aika said as she glared at her sister.

"You're such a kill joy Aika." Aiko said with a glare back.

"You're such an annoyance Aiko." Aika said as she crossed her arms and stood up straighter stepping to her sister.

"What are you going to do about it then?" Aika said as she met her sisters' gaze challengingly.

"Can you two not?" Hinata said with a sigh.

"Such big talk for someone who took three years to talk to the boy she liked." Aiko seethed out.

"Sorry everyone can't be a slut like you." Aika said coldly.

"Tenten can you go get the boy with the red hair and the boy with the brown hair to come out here and get their girlfriends. Just tell them the demon twins are at it again. They'll know what you mean." Hinata said as she turned to the girls who looked a few second away from murdering each other on the spot.

I nodded and followed directions because honestly the annoyance and agitation radiation off of Hinata made me slightly nervous. So much anger from such a small person.

Walking into the diner, my nose was greeted with a strong smell of noodles and spices. My mouth watered slightly when I realized how hungry I truly was. I realized just then that I had no idea who was who. All I know was that when we got her Hinata said the boys were here and that you would hear Naruto before you saw him. But what could that mean?

"KIBA GIVE ME MY RAMEN BACK!"

Oh that's what she meant.

I followed the voice and found a small seemingly isolated table filled with boys. At the head of the table sat a boy with choppy orange hair and long bangs on either side of his face and blood red eyes. I figured he must be the first boy Hinata told me to get so I turned to him.

"Hi um… Your girlfriend is outside attempting to murder her sister. So Hinata told me to come in here and get you. Apparently you can solve this?"

The boy turned his bored stare to me and sighed. "So they're at it again eh? Damn woman. She's lucky I love her." He got up and cracked his knuckles. Come on Kiba, you may want to get your girlfriend to. You know how stubborn she can get."

The boy with shaggy dark brown hair and equally brown eyes with (what I hoped) red tattooed triangles on his cheeks, known as Kiba, stood up and grinned. "Are you just worried that my girlfriend would totally kick your girlfriends' ass?"

"No, but you should be worried that I might kick yours." The red head glared over his shoulder and walked out of the diner with a pouting Kiba behind him.

"Hey you!"

I turned back slowly to the blonde boy staring questioningly at me with his piercing blue eyes. They almost reminded me of Ino.

And there goes the homesickness again.

I raised my eyebrow at him.

"What are you doing here and how do you know Hina-Chan?" The boy asked.

"She and the other two girls are my new roommates." I said with a sigh. This is just day one and I feel a headache going on. I have no idea how Hinata could do this every day. I'd go insane.

"You're the new roommate of Hinata-sama?"

I turned to the new voice and stared at him for a second before I nearly choked. The boy had long coffee brown hair, pale, silver looking eyes and beautiful porcelain skin with a blemish free complexion.

He looked so damn familiar but I couldn't place it at the moment. But the face threw off any indentation of who it could be with the scowl he had on. I remembered the face as being compassionate.

"Do you not speak?" He asked as he crossed his arms.

I glared at him.

"Yes I speak. Do you do polite?" I asked as I crossed my arms. The brunette looked shocked for a second before he glared at me. The blonde all out laughed.

"Oi, Neji! Looks like you've met your match eh?" The blonde said ad he took a deep breath from all the laughing.

Neji…

Neji… Why did that sound so familiar?

I couldn't place it at the moment with the boys glare intensifying towards me. But luckily he couldn't say anything smart to me at the moment because at that moment the two boys from earlier walked back in. The boy with the orange hair dragged his glaring girlfriend, who I now know is Aika, behind him. Kiba was holding Aiko over his shoulder as she continuously reached to grab her sister. Both boys threw their girlfriends down in the seats next to them.

"Aiko what did we tell you about lighting things on fire!?" Kiba said as he snatched a lighter from Aiko's pocket. I never knew she had that in there.

"And you! We don't threaten to turn people into puppets!" The orange haired boy seethed out.

"But Kyuubi-kun she started it." Aika said even though her voice gave off the impression that she already had lost.

"I don't care who started it. You don't see me and Naruto going at it every five minutes." Kyuubi sighed.

"That's because you could care less what he says and Naruto has Kiba to bother! Aiko only has me!" Aika yelled out. Then as if it clicked she sat up and stared at her sister. "Oh god Aiko, I'm so sorry."

Aiko smiled at her sister. "It doesn't matter anyway." She waved her hand and grinned. But she didn't look like it was a genuine smile. I guess Aika noticed it to because she looked down and sighed.

"Aiko..." Aika started but her sister was quicker.

"Ne, Kiba-kun didn't Hinata come in with us?" Aiko asked.

"I thought so. But I bet she probably got stuck on clean up duty." Kiba said and almost as if on cue Hinata came storming over to Aiko and hit her upside the head.

"WE DO NOT LIGHT THINGS ON FIRE AIKO!" Hinata yelled at her.

"Dammit Naruto! Why the hell did you have to turn sweet shy Hinata into this monster?!"

"Hey! Hinata-Chan is too still sweet and shy, right Hina-Chan?" Naruto said as he pulled his blushing girlfriend into his lap.

"O-of course Naruto-kun." Said girl stuttered out.

"Faker." Aiko coughed out which caused the whole group to laugh and a glare from Hinata.

"No I'm not!" Hinata pouted and looked to her left which happened to be me. Her eyes immediately brightened up. "Oh yeah Ten! Where are my manners?" She got off of her boyfriend and turned to face the group. "That boy right there with the orange hair? That's Kyuubi, Aika's boyfriend and Naruto-kun's older brother. Then it's Kiba and Akamaru, Aiko's boyfriend." Kiba smiled at me and I just noticed that Aiko was now playing with a little white and brown spotted dog. Huh, didn't know they allowed animals in here. "Right here is Naruto-kun, who happens to be my boyfriend." I came back from my daze and turned to face the blonde haired boy as he waved. I waved back. "And then finally we have my cousin Neji Hyuuga, he's currently single." Hinata wiggled her eyebrows and giggled. "And guys," She said turning to the rest of the boys and girls seated. "This is Tenten Tanaka. Be nice, she's new and we need to make a good…" She looked at Aiko who was now wrestling with Akamaru on the floor with Kiba cheering her on. "Well better impression than before."

I laughed and smiled at her. "Yeah, it's nice to meet all of you. I think I can get used to this chaos. Back home I used to have things like this happened all the time."

"Really? You had psychos like these two all the time?" Aika asked as she motioned to Kiba, Aiko and Neji. Neji simply glared at her before turning his gaze back to me. He looked like he was attempting to read me. I really didn't appreciate that.

"Yeah I did. I had three brothers who acted like that as well as two best friends who used to fight daily and then their boyfriends would be forced to break it up." I shrugged at sat down on the empty seat across from Hinata. Once she was seated I spoke again. "Yeah my brothers were terrible. But they were all I had. Along with my best friends though." I sighed. This homesickness I keep feeling is starting to get extremely annoying.

"Were you like the rebel in the family then? Cause I don't see any of your siblings here. Unless they're back at the campus." Naruto asked.

"Well let's just say I'm more likely to be caught than they are." I shrugged. "But speaking of being here… What are you all in for?" I looked around and landed directly on Hinata. She just smiled at me and held up my phone. I didn't even feel it being taken out of my pocket. "Kleptomaniac eh?" She nodded.

"Most people don't question me because of my innocent looking appearance. I guess it was something that gave me an advantage." She handed me back my phone. "I'm not proud of it. I guess it just gave me some needed attention." She shrugged. "Now Naruto-kun gives me all the attention I could want." She smiled at him and you could just feel the love radiating off of them as he smiled back at her.

"That's cool Hinata" I started.

"Please call me Hina or Hina-Chan. Hinata sounds way too formal." She smiled at me and encouragingly.

"Alright Hina-chan." I tested it out. She smiled even brighter. "What about the rest of you?" I looked around the group.

"Well Kyu and I just used to play pranks all the time." Naruto laughed. "We used to get caught all the time."

"I love just how you kept saying we when you know good and well that it was YOU who got caught by the police and YOU that cause Uncle Iruka to be forced to send us either here or Juvie." Kyuubi said as he wrapped his arm around Aika's waist.

"Well no one told you to fight all the people who threatened to touch me." Naruto said as he crossed his arms. "Hot headed older brothers." He muttered.

"Who else was going to protect you from those idiots?" Kyuubi asked.

"I could handle myself. Especially against that damned Uchiha. Arrogant bastard."

"Which one?" I muttered under my breath as I rolled my eyes. It was an unconscious reaction.

"You know Sasuke?" Naruto asked with a slight glare.

"Know? I practically live with him. Me and my best friend at that. But it's not like we are together. Ewe he's like my brother. Him and Itachi." I said unfazed by his glare. But was a little shocked when he growled unconsciously. "What?"

"That's Naruto-kun's rival and best friend even if he won't admit it." Hinata said as she put a hand on his shoulder to calm him down." He lived next door to Naruto-kun when he was younger but then his parents made him move to the richer part of Konoha's which made their relationship strained. Then Naruto got sent here which made it even worse." Hinata looked at him sadly once more before looking at me. "But now he has like a messenger to him right Ten?" Hinata asked with a smile.

"Yeah of course. Sorry Naruto." I said with a nervous smile.

"It's okay. You didn't know. But yeah, that's why Kyu and I are here." Naruto said as Kyuubi poked Aika in the side.

"Right, well Aiko and I are notorious for surprise bombings and arsons. Well Aiko is. I just build the puppets and Aiko makes them go boom. For some reason she thinks that's the best thing in the world." Aika explained.

"Because it is, Aika!" Aiko, who finally ended her dog fighting, said as she fixed her hair. "You like to make those boring things for days on end when they're actually really stupid. Everyone knows that art only lasts for a little while not forever." Aiko said as she rolled her eyes.

"No you brat! It lasts forever." Aika glared at her sister who glared back.

"Hey no fighting." Kiba said as he lightly hit Aiko on her head.

"We really don't need a repeat do we?" Kyuubi asked as he glared at Aika who stared back impassively. I don't know how she does it because I'm not even on the receiving end of the glare and I feel threatened.

"No Kyu-kun we do not." She said as she continued to stare back.

"Can someone please make them stop?" Aiko whined as she put Akamaru into her lap. "Their sexual tension is almost suffocating!"

Aika's eyes cut to her sister's briefly before turning back to Kyuubi. "You know you don't have to look right?"

"But the last time we looked away you two practically had sex on the teacher's desk." Hinata sighed. "Have I failed in raising you two?"

"Well anyway… I think it's my turn." Kiba said as he broke the attention given to the still staring couple. "I'm here for invasion of property, breaking and entering, and destruction of said property." Kiba smiled proudly as if it were some accomplishment. Akamaru barked along with him apparently approving of his achievement.

"What was all that for?" I asked. He seemed like a pretty kind person. But then again so does Hinata but she did steal from me without me knowing.

"I'm a strong animal right's activist so I guess that's why I couldn't have those poor animals are locked up in those horrible places. So I broke them out." Kiba said with a pat to Akamaru's head. "That's how I found Akamaru. He was a puppy at the time when I broke into the run down dog fighting facility and when one of the men tried to attack me he attacked him for me." Aiko smiled down at Akamaru and scratched his head.

"And I than him every day for it." Aiko said to Akamaru who jumped up and licked her face.

"That's cool." I smiled at them. "What about you?" I asked turning to the quiet boy at the other end of the table. "Or are you not done with your examination of me? I can practically feel your dislike of me." I crossed my arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Um Ten I don't think he wa-" Hinata started but Neji cut her off.

"Fighting. I get in trouble for fighting." Neji's gaze turned into that of instead a blank stare than his, I guess, usual glare. "What about you?"

"Stealing, fighting, disrespect for authority, truancy, running from the cops, and breaking and entering." I looked him up and down. "Have I made proof of your generalization of me?"

"Hn." He replied as he looked me over once more before turning to Hinata. "Hinata-sama you are too friendly with people you just met. How would your father feel if he found out the future head of Hyuuga Corps was being more worried about popularity than your education."

"That's not fair Niisan. I do, do well in my classes. I'm in the top five!" Hinata protested.

"Top five isn't good enough for a future CEO." Neji replied as he looked at her with his questioning gaze. "Are you too busy with this new found 'social life' that you cannot focus on the bigger picture?"

"Dude, calm down and stop breathing down her back. All that bitterness is just radiating out of your voice. What did she ever do to you?" I asked seeing that Hinata didn't like being stared at like she was a zoo animal.

"Tenten is right. Why do you always have to make a good moment bad?" Naruto asked as he put a comforting arm around Hinata's shoulders.

"Hn." Neji replied to what I assume was Naruto because he turned to me and glared, "Don't make the mistake of getting on my bad side Tanaka. I don't exactly play fair when I don't like people."

"Are you threatening me?" I asked with a laugh.

He was not amused. "No I'm promising you."

"Well than, Hyuuga. I don't think you need to make 'promises' to me to show your manliness I guess that's what you're showing. I will be sure to watch what I say." I bowed my head in mock humility. "Oh great and all powerful Hyuuga-sama." I raised my head and rolled my eyes. "Happy now."

"Hn." That was all he replied.

"Well, well, well, lookie here. Neji finally met his match." Kiba teased.

He promptly ignored the death glare sent his way.

"Oi, Hina how long do you think it'll take for them to finally have a blowout fight?" Aika asked to try and make the poor girl look less hurt.

"Maybe a month? I don't really know." Hinata said in her daze. But then Naruto leaned over to her and whispered in her ear. She nodded every now and then. Finally she nodded her head and turned to look at him with a bright smile. 'Thank you.' She mouthed to him. "Well knowing how Neji is and how Tenten comes off I'll say two weeks."

"I say a month!" Aiko grinned and gave a big thumb up to me. "Good luck he's an asshole!"

"I'm with my twin. A month at the most." Aika nodded in my direction. "Just sedate him if he becomes too much. That's what I do with Kyu-kun."

"What?" Kyuubi turned to her and raised an eyebrow.

"What?" She turned to him and mocked his expression.

"Well I agree with Hina-chan. She's right about everything else." Naruto said as he kissed her cheek.

"What about what I have to say in this?" I asked.

"What you feel is irrelevant. Your opinion is just details." Aiko said as she waved her hand.

"Food!" Kiba shot up and waved a waitress over.

"Hello, my name is Kate. What can I get you?" The brown-haired waitress asked as she took out her notepad and smiled.

"Eight original ramens, two ramen salad royales, one ramen spaghetti, and one salmon ramen with fresh vegetables." Naruto replied. It seems like they have been together for years. "Wait Ten, what do you want?" He asked as he smiled.

"Anything is fine." I smiled back at him.

"Well what do you like?" Hinata asked.

"I like spicy foods." I shrugged.

"Perfect, one suicide ramen." Naruto said as the waitress nodded her head.

"Okay got it. Be right back." She said as she left. It was just then that I noticed no one had a menu.

"You guys must come here a lot huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. We usually come out here after classes and on the weekends. Or whenever Hinata decide she's tired of fighting with these two idiots" Kyuubi motioned to the twins. "We come here so often that this is our table and we know must of the waiters and waitresses know us. That Kate girl must be new." Kyuubi said as he placed his elbow on the table and rested his cheek on the ball of his fist.

"Is everyone from any part of the world allowed to come here? Because if you don't mind, Aiko and Aika, you guys don't look like you are from a Japanese background." I asked. Aiko and Aika grinned and they looked to be in sync.

"It's because we're blasian twins!" They said at the same time.

"Blasian?" I asked.

"Oh gods please don't start." Kiba said with a moan.

"Our parents met each other in Suna College." Aika started.

"They knew it was love at first sight. My mom was Japanese and my dad was black. That's how we got the name 'blasian.'" Aiko replied.

"Well we were one of the first of our kind so it's a pretty big deal." Aika grinned.

"But then our parents died in a plane crash when we were ten and we went pretty out of control for a few years. But then we found our senseis and these boys so now we're good!" Aiko cheered and cuddled Akamaru with a huge grin.

"Well that's pretty cool." I grinned at them.

"But you're not too Japanese either Tennie." Aiko said.

"Yeah I'm a mixed-bred too." I winked at both twins. "I'm Chinese and Japanese."

"Well cool! We have something in common!" Aiko said and then turned to her sister. "Ne, Aika! You can stop being a bitch to Tennie now!"

Aika glared at her sister. "_I really hate you, you know_." Aika said it what I think was… _English?_

I guess my confused expression was enough for Kyuubi who sighed and replied with "They lived in japan until they were eight and then they moved back here once they turned Ten to live with their a family friend. They go in and out of English and Japanese." Kyuubi said then smirked. "It's kinda hot though especially when…"

"Can you please not?" Kiba said with a disgusted face.

"You two are so weird." Hinata said with a laugh.

"Food's here!" Naruto said with a happy grin.

The waitress grave out all the food to everyone.

Eight original ramens: Naruto and Kiba, four each.

Two ramen salad royales: The twins

One ramen spaghetti: Neji

One salmon ramen with fresh vegetables: Hinata

One Suicide Ramen: Me

"Where's Kyuubi's plate?" I asked.

"We slit mine." Aika said. "Kyuubi is such a priss. He won't eat anything unless he's seen them cook it. He just has this weird idea that he'll be food poisoned, pass out, and wake up in a cage used to the disposal of some teenage kid." Aika rolled her eyes.

"What?! I'm pretty sure it happened to me once in a past life!" Kyuubi said with a freaked out expression.

"Whatever you stupid fox. I'm pretty sure that poor kid must have hated to have you locked in a cage with your horrible personality." Naruto said as he rubbed his temples. "Poor thing probably had a hundred pound headache every day."

"Shut up kit!" Kyuubi growled out.

-.-.-

Diner went on like that. Idle chit-chat here and there and the random teasing of people. The group made me feel like I'd been in the group all my life and not just a few hours. But I couldn't help but not like the stares Neji gave me. It was like he thought he knew me or something before. I guess that could make us even.

We parted our ways with the boys in the middle of the campus since our dorms were on the left and theirs were on the right. Once inside the dorms we all left to go to our rooms and like Hinata said my room was down the hall and two rooms from the end.

I entered the room and changed into a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I lay down and tried racking my brain to figure out why I couldn't place Neji. After a while I gave up and closed my eyes and fell into a wonderful dreamland.

**A/n: Tadaaaaaa a chapter! *grins like a creep* Yes I know this chapter had a lot of grammar and spelling errors but I wanted to get it out soon. I don't have a beta reader so I'm still proofreading this myself. My sister helps but you know how it can get when you have people telling you how to live your life. But anyway, updates may be coming a lot quicker now. Spring break starts tomorrow so expect a new chapter soon. So yes you peasants be overjoyed your queen shall bless you! *waves to everyone like I run the world*.**

**I kid.**

**But seriously can you please review? It makes me feel loved. :3**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: The Mentors from Hell

**Hinata: Mystify-sama, I was seriously OOC in the last chapter.**

**Mystify: Yes, yes I know. I mean come on! How could you still be shy and quiet and innocent while dating Naruto-kun, Hina-Chan?**

**Hinata: Maybe because that's just my personality?**

**Mystify: Pfft, whatever. Aika, Aiko, do you think Hina-Chan could actually survive being innocent and shy with Naruto as a boyfriend.**

**Aiko: Ha! That's rich. That'd be impossible! Naruto-kun has been influencing you since you two met!**

**Hinata: What?! No he hasn't! Naruto-kun has not! I changed myself!**

**Aika: I'm with the dweeb, Hina sorry. **

**Aiko: Hey!**

**Aika: Hey… Mystify-sama…? Where's Ten?**

**Mystify: I sent her to go rape Neji-kun. He was brooding agaiiiiin.**

**Aika: What?**

**Mystify: What? Umm… Hina-Chan! Do the disclaimer! DO THE DISCLAIMER!**

**Hinata: Like a good neighbor, state farm is there-**

**Mystify: WITH THE NARUTO RIGHTS!**

***Crickets.***

**Mystify: My life sucks…**

**Hinata: Thank god she doesn't own us…**

**Mystify: But I technically control you…**

**Hinata: Damn you irony!**

Chapter Four:

I woke up to the smell of pancakes and coffee. I groaned, sat up, wiped my eyes and stretched. Looking over at the clock I noticed it was seven thirty. I sighed.

_Well at least it's better than the usual six forty five at Konoha High._

I got out of bed and walked into the living room. The living room was set up like a vacation home. Four cream colored couches all made a square in the middle of the room, surrounding an L shaped coffee table. Behind the couches on the back wall was a full wall shelf. On and in the shelves were hundreds of magazines, books, and stuffed animals (which I'm guessing was Aiko's and Hinata's). **(A/n: if you can't visualize any of these, the links will be posted at the end of this chapter.) **The living room was right next to the kitchen. The kitchen was a deep brown color like the rest of the living room. The kitchen was U-shaped with a fridge on the left followed by rows of counters. Above the counters are cabinets that hold what I assumed are the table ware and other kitchen essentials.

Hinata was in the kitchen cooking breakfast while Aiko and Aika were huddled up on the couch. Aiko's head was resting on Aika's lap while Aika ran her fingers through her sisters' hair. Aika was peacefully reading some book on puppets. I sat down across from them and raised an eyebrow.

"We are actually being nice today huh?" I asked with an amused expression.

"Yeah, Aiko is a lot calmer when she's sleepy." Aika said as she smiled down at her sister from behind the book.

"And Aika is a lot nicer when she's had her morning tea." Aiko smiled back up at her sister. She looked at me and giggled. "I like your shirt Tennie." Aika looked at my shirt over the cover of her book and smirked.

"I didn't know you were into puppies." Aika said as she returned to her book.

I looked down at my shirt and frowned. I guess in all the chaos I accidently packed some of Sakura's clothes.

_Sakura…_

I forgot to call her last night… In all the chaos it must have slipped my mind. I'll text her later and hopefully make it up to her.

"Well there are many things you don't know about me." I said with a slight upturn of my nose.

"I know you're defensive." Aika said as she didn't even look up from her book.

"I know you have a lot of secrets that you don't think anyone could understand." Aiko said as she rolled over in her sisters' lap so she could lay flat on her back.

I stared at them blankly.

"Don't mind them. They do that a lot. They get it from their mentors." Hinata said as she rolled her eyes. I jumped. I didn't notice her coming behind me. She giggled. "Sorry. I'm really good at sneaking around so sometimes I forget." She smiled at me. "Breakfast is ready!" She said in a sing song voice.

"Yay pancakes!" Aiko said as she cheered. She sat up quickly which caused her to hit her head against Aika's.

"Owe! Baka!" Aika said with a sharp hiss.

"Ita! Owe, owe, owe!" Aiko whined as she rubbed her head.

Hinata sighed. "I try so hard to raise them right." She shook her head.

"Well it's not my fault Aiko is stupid!" Aika said coolly.

"We share the same chromosomes all our lives so I'm not the only one stupid!" Aiko said as she walked over to the stereo and plugged her IPod in it. 'Thrift Shop' by Macklemore blasted through the speakers. "I love this song!" Aiko squealed.

"Of course you would, ugly. I think everyone does." Aika muttered with an eye roll.

"You know you just indirectly called yourself ugly?" I said as I sat down at the table. Hinata had already laid out the plates and was now serving the pancakes.

"No. While we may look alike our personalities are different and that's what makes her ugly." Aika said as she blew her bangs out of her face.

"And Aika is a complete asshole so that works too." Aiko said as she sat down and tapped her fingers to the beat.

"Can you stop please?" I asked. The repetitive tapping made me nervous. I remember days when Mother would bring home this one man in particular. He would walk down the hallway to my room and repeatedly knock on the walls leading up to my room.

"What? Why?" Aiko asked as she stopped mid-tap. She looked genuinely confused.

I shrugged. "You know a normal pet peeve." Aiko looked at me and didn't look necessarily convinced. But let it go anyway.

"Okay." Aiko said as she looked down at her plate and frowned. "Awe Hina, you didn't make the bunny ones!"

"Aiko be grateful that Hina even made you anything!" Aika said as she frowned at her sister. Aiko stuck her tongue out at her sister.

"Thank you for the pancakes, Hina-chan." I said with a smile.

"See do that!" Aika said as she pointed her fork in my direction.

"Ugh! Thanks Tenten! Give Aika even more of a reason to hate my existence." Aiko said as she sighed. I opened my mouth to relieve the new tension created but Aiko beat me to it. She looked up to notice everyone staring at her funny and she made a sheepish smile. "I was kidding, sorry too realistic?"

I slowly turned to Hinata, "Hina, what were you saying about mentors earlier?" I finished the sentence with a huge chunk of pancake in my mouth.

Hinata daintily wiped her mouth and smiled. "Well mentors are all the people who pretty much are your personal teachers here at the school. Everyone is given one depending on their attitudes and all around personality. You'll get to meet all of them at school." Hinata said with a shrug.

"Mentors are actually really fun. Especially if you mentor has a rival." Aiko said with a huge grin.

"Or if said mentors are just plain crazy." Aika said with a shrug as she drunk her tea.

"You don't drink coffee, Aika?" I asked.

Aika made a disgusted face. "Ewe hell no, I can't stand the smell let alone the taste."

"She's weird like that." Aiko said as she rolled her eyes. "Don't pay attention to her."

I laughed. "Wouldn't think of it." I looked down at my plate and was actually disappointed that it was empty.

"You can always have some more Ten." Hinata said with a laugh.

"Yeah I know. I just don't want to be stingy." I said with a nervous scratch to the back of my head.

"Take it." Hinata said as she pushed the rest of the pancakes before me.

"Okay." I said with a grin and ate three more pancakes and drowned it with the rest of my coffee. I only stopped to take a breath after I was done. I looked up from my plate and saw everyone staring at me. "What?" I asked.

"You could almost rival Kiba-kun..." Aiko said with a shocked expression.

"And Naruto-kun…" Hinata added with the same shocked expression.

"Or Kyu-kun when he's trying." Aika said with a raised eye brow.

I flushed. "Sorry. I'm used to living with mainly boys. It's usually first come first serve. You kinda learn how to eat in under thirty-seconds."

"Wow." Hinata said as she stared at me for about twenty seconds longer. A little while later she caught herself and stood. Collecting all the dishes she walked over to the kitchen and placed the dishes in the dishwasher. She looked at the clock and smirked. "We have exactly thirty minutes to get ready and beat the boys to the courtyard. It's eight o'clock ladies. School starts at nine. I think we can do this."

Aika and Aiko shared a look before rushing off to their, what I assume, is their bedroom. I looked at Hinata with a confused expression.

"Can't talk, tell you later, smooches!" Hinata said as she walked into her room. "Don't take too long! I may just leave you!" She called over her shoulder.

"Smooches?" I said slowly as I watched her walk into her room. But I decided not to be a complete and utter rebel so I followed directions and walked into my bedroom. My bedroom was small and more or less a simple arrangement. On the back wall was my low bed, at the head of the board was a computer table with a computer on it, above my bed was a picture of some weird back thing, and then at the base of my bed was a book case. On the opposite side of the wall led to the personal bathroom and my walk in closet. All my clothes had been put in there before I got here.

Gotta thank good house-keeping for that. Or dorm management or whatever they are.

I walked into the bathroom and brushed my teeth followed by washing my face. Then I hoped in the shower and washed my body and my hair. I got out the shower and looked at the clock that was conveniently placed above the bathroom door. I still had about fifteen minutes I noticed. I quickly dried off and walked out of the bathroom. On my bed laid a complete outfit with a note.

_Ten, _

_You have such cute clothes! Wear them! I didn't want to look like a creep so I wrote a note instead. You take a long shower! Well anyway! Hurry up and get dressed! You better not change anything either! You'll regret it… Trust me!_

_-Aiko._

_Huh… Two days in a row? I'm starting to feel like I'm incapable of dressing myself._

But nonetheless I put the clothes on. Aiko certainly put her own taste on this. Seeing as I was in a skirt. I frowned deeply. I was wearing a black off the shoulder shirt with a red belt around the waist, a black leather skirt that came to about ¾ of my thigh, black combat boots and black bracelets on either side of my arms. I looked really hard at my reflection in the bathroom mirror. If I dyed my hair black and were extra pale I would look exactly like Aimi-sensei.

I walked out the bathroom to see Aika, Aiko and Hinata all sitting on the couch.

Hinata was wearing a cute little strapless white sundress with a yellow belt around her waist and yellow flats.

Aiko and Aika were of course matching and looking like their usual identical selves. They were both wearing black skinny jeans, white t-shirts with a symbol on it, black leather jackets and black flats. The only difference was of course the bird and scorpion pin on the necklaces and hair clip as well at their shirts.

"What's with the scorpion and bird symbols?" I asked.

"You'll see!" Aika said with an actual smile.

"Oh my grawsh! Am I incredible or what?!" Aiko shrieked. She jumped up and circled around me. "Ehh! And you kept your hair down! Yay!" She cheered and clapped for herself.

"What!" I shrieked and paled. I turned to go back in the room but Aiko quickly grabbed my wrist and started dragging me to the door.

"There's no time for that!" Aiko yelled.

'Help!' I mouthed to Hinata and Aika. Aika smirked at me and held up two scrunches and some bobby pins. I instantly cheered her on in my head. Hinata rolled her eyes, turned off the music and grabbed her purse, locking the doors behind us.

"Aiko, I think you might want to let go of Tenten. It looks like you're pissed off with Tenten and remember the last time you dragged some poor person over to the boys?" Hinata said calmly as we walked down the path towards where we were said to meet the boys. Aiko instantly let go of my wrist which caused me to fall due to the lack of force keeping me up.

"What happened the last time?" I asked as Hinata helped me up and Aika gave me the bobby pins and hair ties.

"Well Akamaru is a very protective dog. When he feels threatened or he feels anyone's threatening the people he cares about he feels the need to go all 'doggy-attacker' on people." Aiko said as she put air quotes around 'doggy-attacker'.

"We thought she asked you about Akamaru not Kiba." Aika said with a laugh. Hinata chuckled and I smiled.

Aiko pouted and then she looked at me and frowned. "Hey, why are you putting your hair up?!" Aiko said as she stomped her foot defiantly. "It was so cute down!"

"Sorry! It's never going to be down in public! It ruins my image! Plus it gets in the way when I'm trying to make a quick escape." I said as I combed my fingers through my front bangs.

"And yet you're perfectly fine with having bangs." Aiko muttered.

"Yes, yes I am." I looked around me and giggled. "If not, I would look like all of y'all!"

It was true. Only Hinata had a slightly different hairstyle. Her hair was blue!

"Well, it's cause we have great style duh!" Hinata said as she started walking again. She broke out into a grin and started cheering. "We actually beat them!"

"Wait! I think Naruto is coming around the corner!" Aika said as she pointed to the opposite side of the field.

True to her words, Naruto was coming up from the path that led to the boys' dorm. All the paths met at a cross. The east side was the girls' dorms, the west was the boys, the south is the entrance, and the top is the school. But lying in the middle of the field was a water fountain complete with benches and flower gardens. That was our only goal at the minute.

Naruto and Hinata's eyes met for a brief moment before he broke out into a wild almost fox like grin. Hinata mirrored his expression but with a little less animalistic twinge to it. Whatever passed through them must have been extremely clear to only them because next thing any of us knew; Hinata and Naruto were speeding off to beat each other to the fountain an equal distance away from both of them.

"What do we do now?" I asked. Aika and Aiko smirked and each grabbed one of my wrists and raced to the center of the fountain. The boys must have realized they had a chance of losing also because they started running also. Once we got there, Hinata and Naruto where on the floor. Hinata was sitting on Naruto's stomach with a triumphant smile.

"I win Naruto-kun!" Hinata said happily.

"No you didn't! You cheated!" Naruto said with a laugh.

"You never said I couldn't tackle you!" Hinata said with an even brighter smile.

"It's not like I expected you to!" Naruto said as he sat up which caused Hinata to end up in his lap. He kissed her forehead and smiled. "Good morning Hime." Hinata smiled brilliantly at him.

"Bleh, could you two please not ooze your love all over the place?" Aika asked with a scowl.

"Awe, did my little demon not get her morning tea?" Kyuubi asked as he kissed her cheek. Aika just crossed her arms and stared boringly at him.

"I did, but it clearly wasn't enough. Then that idiot over there" Aika pointed at her sister. "Decided that it'd be okay to wear my jeans."

"But they're the same o-"I started but Neji quickly clamped a hand over my mouth.

"You're new here. So take my advice when I say shut up." He glared at me and I glared back.

"Ah-wole!" I tried to say behind his hand but it was muffled.

I pouted but kept his gaze. I kept getting this feeling that I knew him somewhere. But I decided that since I didn't know right away than that meant I didn't need to really know.

"-Well no one told you to use my jacket!"

I was toned back into the fight between the sisters. Neji removed his hand from my mouth slowly and stared me over once before smirking.

"Nice dirt stain." He said as he turned back to look at the scene before him. I stared at him with a wide expression before looking down slowly on my butt. Yup sure enough there was a dirt stain on my butt. I wiped it away quickly.

"Crazy super strong twins and arrogant jackasses." I muttered under my breath.

"I usually just go by asshole."

I looked up to see Neji still staring at the still arguing sisters but his smirk told me that he had heard my comment.

"You can stop glaring at me now. It's not that attractive." Neji said as he finally looked at me.

"I thought you didn't speak." I said as I crossed my arms.

"Well I was watching you then. I needed to see if you were worth my breath." Neji said his smirk never leaving his face.

"So I'm guessing I'm worth your breath because this is the longest conversation we've ever had." I said with a chuckle.

"Well don't get used to it." Neji said as his smirk slipped from his face as the rest of the gang came over.

"What are you smiling about Tenten?" Hinata asked with a tilt of her head.

"Did Neji make a smart comment while we weren't listening?" Naruto asked while throwing his arm around Hinata's shoulder.

"Yeah, he probably did. Neji's notorious for saying things that always go over your head, Naruto." Kyuubi said.

"Hey! No he doesn't." Naruto protested.

"He does though." Aika stated plainly.

"Aika don't be so mean!" Aiko said as she hit her sister's arm.

"Aiko don't hit me." Aika said through clenched teeth.

"Both of you shut up!" Hinata yelled as she slapped both of them upside the head. "You're being childish!"

"Sorry Hinata." The twins said simultaneously.

"Hey! Hina no hitting the girlfriend." Kiba said as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Well Kiba tell your girlfriend to quit being immature." Naruto said as he glared at Kiba.

I sighed. "Do we always have to have someone fighting someone else? Can't we just always have a peaceful morning?"

"So you must be the new girl, yeah?"

I jumped and wiped around. "Dear GOD! Can you all stop with the random ninja skills?!" I glared at the brilliant blonde behind me. The person was smirking at me, their brilliant blue eyes gleaming with mischief.

"Deidara-sensei!" Aiko screamed and glomped said blonde person. **(A/n: how I'd love to be her.)**

"Hiya chibi-Chan!" Deidara said equally as loud. He hugged the girl on top of him.

"Okay! That's enough! Get off the girlfriend." Kiba growled out as he pulled Aiko off of Deidara. He glared down at Deidara who sat up on his elbows and smiled at Kiba.

"Awe… Is dog boy jealous?" Deidara asked.

"Brat, stop being so childish and get up!" Everyone turned to the short red head to the left. He had a bored expression painted on his black eyes.

"Sasori-sensei." Aika greeted with a small smile.

"Aika." He nodded back at her.

"Okay can someone please explain to me who these two are?" I asked once my heart stopped racing.

"Oh you're the new girl Aika and Aiko called us about last night." Sasori asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I'd assume so. Hi I'm Tenten." I said with a wave.

"Well you are absolutely adorable, panda-Chan, un." Deidara said as Hinata helped him up. "Thank you, love." Deidara smiled brilliantly down at Hinata.

"Y-y-your welcome, D-d-Deidara-kun." Hinata stuttered out blushing madly. Naruto glared at Deidara and pulled Hinata closer to him.

"My name's Tenten." I said while crossing my arms.

"Alright, Panda-Chan. Now to answer your question, I'm little Chibi-Chan's mentor Deidara yeah." Deidara said as he flashed another dazzling smile.

"My name's Tenten!" I said defiantly.

"Give it up kid, Deidara isn't going to call you by your name no matter how many times you tell him what it is." Aika said as she sighed.

"Kyuubi Jr. Over there is right." Deidara said.

"Why do I have to Kyuubi Jr? Why can't you call Kyuubi, Aika Jr.?" Aika whined.

"Aika, you know that will never happen." Sasori sighed. "Hi. I'm Sasori and I'm Aika's mentor."

"Well that's obvious. You all act like each other." I said with a giggle.

"Yeah cause s/he's mean!" Aiko and Deidara said together.

"And you're stupid!" Aika and Sasori said broadly in unison.

I stared at them blankly. "You'll get used to it." Kyuubi said with a tired expression. I giggled at him. "What?" He asked.

"You just remind me of one of my friends back home." I said. He smiled slightly.

"You must miss them huh?" He asked.

"Yeah… But I'm going to see some of them soon." I replied. "But hey umm Sasori and Deidara! I have a question!"

"Yes?" Sasori asked and Deidara raised an eyebrow.

"How do you get a mentor?" I asked.

"Oh that's easy. You take a test and they assign one to you. Or you just bond with one of them." Sasori said as he threw and arm lazily around Aika and Aiko's shoulders.

"Or they just pick you." Deidara said with another smile. "I picked chibi-Chan, un."

"And I got stuck with Aika." Sasori joked with a smirk.

"Well that's… nice, I guess." I said with a laugh.

"Well we have to get going, bye Panda-Chan!" Deidara said as he threw Aiko over his shoulder. "Bye everyone else!"

"Dammit brat! Put that girl DOWN!" Sasori yelled.

"Come on Sasori-Danna let's go get the retards." Aika said as she jumped gabbed Sasori's hand.

Once they were gone I turned to the rest of the gang and stared wide-eyed at them.

"Those are mentors?!" I asked/yelled.

"Yup." Kyuubi said with a shrug. "Some are worse."

"What do you mean worse?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Every mentor has their own way of teaching and some are kinda… eccentric." Kiba said with a smile. "But some of the mentors are fun!"

"And others scare you." Hinata said with a shiver. "But come on as the only two girls left in this group I say we head to class!" Hinata grabbed my hand and started walking up the path to the school building.

"Wait Hinata what about us?!" Naruto yelled down our direction.

"Nope, I'm turning lesbian!" Hinata yelled back at Naruto with a laugh.

"I told you about you and your mentor's influence on my cousin!" Neji said with a glare.

"It's not my fault!" Naruto whined.

"Tenten, do you think you know what kind of extracurricular you're going to do?" Kiba asked.

"You have to pick an extra?" I asked.

"Mhm, everyone has one. I do home-ec, Naruto, Kyuubi, and Neji do MMA fighting, and Kiba does dog training." Hinata said with a giggle. "What do you think you'll do?"

"MMA of course!" I said as I threw my fist up.

"As if."

I turned around to see Neji smirking at me.

"What?" I asked as I awkwardly tried to glare at him and keep up with Hinata. _Damn she's strong for a small girl._

"No normal girl has ever made it on the MMA team. Even Kiba couldn't get on it!" Neji said with his "I'm-Holier -Than-Thou" smirk.

"Well good think I'm not like normal girls than huh, Hyuuga?" I asked as I flipped him off.

"Ohhhhh Hyuuga, seems like you've officially met your match!" Kiba teased. Neji growled at him.

"No I have not! Look YenYen, maybe you need to realize-" Neji started but I cut him off.

"No you look Asshole, my names Tenten, and I can kick your ass anytime and any day!" I said with a glare that rivaled his.

"You're on." Neji said in a deadly quiet food.

"When and where?" I said just as quietly. Somewhere along this fight Neji and I got right up in each other's faces. There was barely space to put to fingers horizontally between us. Even though I was shorter than Neji I didn't stand down.

"Friday, 3:30, don't be late, newbie." Neji said as he walked past me and made sure to bump my shoulder.

"Don't mind him Ten, he's just a little upset because you bruised his pride." Naruto said as he put a hand on my shoulder and smiled.

"Yeah Ten, someone has to put him in his place. I'm glad you did. I'm tired of it just being us and the twins who tells him off." Kiba said with a shrug. "Plus I'm sure you can take him." He said with a smirk.

"And even if you don't…" Kyuubi started than smirked. "We'll jump in. It could be fun seeing Hyuuga cry." Kyuubi chuckled. "Ah how you surprise me, my sweet sadistic mind."

"Um… Okay. Well now that we've had the pep talk from the boys come along Ten, we have to take you to guidance." Hinata said as she took my hand and dragged me with her inside the school.

Two hallways and a random jump down the stairs I found myself in front of the Guidance office.

"Just to let you know, you'll see a lot of her around the school. She's really cool! She came from some school up North. Apparently she still works there every other day." Hinata said with a big smile. "And she also happens to be my mentor!"

I smiled at Hinata. "Well than she must be lovely. Now why am I here exactly?"

"Oh my fault. You get your mentor by personality so you take a personality test that's the same ones the teachers took and see who your answers match up with." Hinata said with a shrug. "Well let's get on with it!" Hinata opened the doors and for the second time since I got here I was hit in the face with something wet. It tasted like…

_Sake._

But who would have sake but…

"Tsunade-sama?!" I asked/yelled as I wiped the liquid from my face.

"Close, Tenten, very close."

Once my eyes focused on the brown haired, brown eyed woman standing before me with the warm eyes, I could place her. "Shizune-chan?" I asked with wide eyes.

She smiled and nodded "Hey Ten-Chan!"

I smiled wildly and hugged her tightly. "What are you doing here?!" I asked once we let go.

"I'm the guidance counselor here." Shizune said with a shrug.

"Well why don't you have a good paying job at Konoha High?" I asked again. Hinata who finally seemed to be caught up to the fact that we knew each other came over to us and sat on the desk. She tilted her head in a questioning manner.

"You two know each other or something?" She asked.

"Well Tenten, Tsunade's sake costs a lot of money and as her best friend and therapist she decided that she should pay me below minimum wage. So I had to get another job to make ends meet. But I love it here so I don't mind much." Shizune shrugged. She looked at Hinata and patted her on the head. "Now to answer your question Hime, yes, we know each other. I was the secretary at her old High School. I saw her A LOT back then."

Hinata laughed. "I can believe that."

"Now don't be so cocky Ms. Hyuuga. You're the one who got caught trying to steal the principal's car at Konoha private."

Everyone turned to look at who entered the room.

"Anko-sensei?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Sup maggot Jr." Anko said as she nodded in my direction.

"What are you doing here?" Shizune asked as she crossed her arms.

"Well I came to pick up my student. Let's go maggot Jr." Anko said as she stared in my direction.

I stared openly at her. "Student? How? When?"

"Well when I said call my Anko-sensei instead of Anko-sama, that's when." Anko said as she put her hand on her hip.

"What about the personality tests and crap?" I asked.

"Well since I came up with it and it's my school… I say to hell with it and come along." Anko said as she turned down the hallway.

I turned to the two remaining people in the room and stared at them with a fish out of water expression.

"Well I suggest you follow." Shizune said with a laugh. "She's never picked up a student before so you must be really special, huh?"

"Or really brave, Tenten if you go with her and don't come back… I promise I'll never forget you!" Hinata said with a dramatic clench to her heart, complete with the teary eyes.

I rolled my eyes at her. "Whatever drama queen. Now do I still go to classes?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Now today is Wednesday, we have mentoring today. Tomorrow and Tuesday you have class and only four of them at that, only the basics. Then finally you have electives on Friday's and Mondays." Shizune answered.

"Thanks!" I said with a smile. I turned to walk down the door but Hinata tackled me in a hug. "What are you doing you heavy imp?!" I asked with a laugh.

"Naruto-kun doesn't think I'm heavy!" Hinata said with a pout.

"Well that's because Naruto has to say that as your boyfriend." I laughed even harder when she glared at me. "But seriously why are you on me?"

"I wanted to say goodbye before you end up in hell!" Hinata said with a sad expression. I pushed her off me and stood up.

"I'm not going to hell. Anko-sensei is not all that bad people. She was the mentor to my Aimi-sempai. So I think I can handle her." I smiled at her. "But I appreciate your concern though." And once she finally smiled back at me I turned and left the room.

I turned down the hall to the left and immediately ran into a solid thing.

"Wow maggot Jr, you're almost worse than you Aimi-sempai before I got a hold of her. But come along we have children's dreams to squash."

I stared up and glared at Anko. "A simple, here I am, would've been nice."

"Well let's just say I'm not that nice." Anko said with a very sadistic moment.

As I got up and slowly brushed myself off I knew that today I would have to meet my mentor but I didn't know that she'd spawn from hell.

**Mystify: Well that's it folks!**

**Tenten: Seriously? *raises agitated brow***

**Mystify: Can you please not mess up my mood?**

**Tenten: Can you not be so random? You're starting to remind me of the twins.**

**Mystify: Maybe it's because I based one of them off me and the other off my sister.**

**Tenten: Let me guess… You're Aiko?**

**Mystify: Yup but I would much rather be Deidara's clothes. Dear GAWD! What I would do to that boy! *Stares dreamily off into the horizon***

**Tenten: *sighs agitatedly* Well since Mystify-sama is too busy dreaming about ways to rape Deidara-kun, I'll close you all out. Please review it makes her feel like she's being appreciated and gives her inspiration to continue writing. Also, she's thinking about doing Naruto girls' Fairytale stories. If you think she should then please inbox her with who you think should be what characters from what story. That is all my beautiful cheese fries!**

**Mystify: *drools* Deidara-kun~**

Links:

- creating-a-modern-living-room/luxury-living-room-with-modern-lighting/

- .

- the-antimaximilian-dorm-room-84071


End file.
